ECLIPSE
by LadyLoba
Summary: La profecía habla de un príncipe desterrado que buscará dominar el nuevo mundo. Su cruel acto llevará a Asgard y Midgard a la guerra, pero no será su imperio quien decida su destino... LokixOC
1. Un Príncipe en Tierra de Esclavos

_Infanatoca_

_Si temi more regat_

_Impela sentra demon terra, terra nonive_

_Efamina dove tore_

_Infata dio re_

_Infa lati platsire._

Divano, Era.

1

UN PRÍNCIPE EN TIERRA DE ESCLAVOS

El edificio estaba hecho de acero, que sostenían las grandes ventanas de cristal reforzado por las cuales se veían las oficinas mejor amuebladas. Otras, en cubículos, se ubicaban al centro de las principales, dándole un aspecto de oficina común a causa de las paredes interiores que los separaban de la belleza del exterior. Acostumbrados a la luz del sol, algunos habían adaptado las ventanas para que se opacaran, como lentes de sol, en los días más calurosos y brillantes del año, como sucedía en aquéllos días de marzo.

Los asistentes, quienes ocupaban en su gran mayoría los cubículos, cruzaban veloces como flechas a través de las oficinas entregando paquetes, carpetas y café; algunos se entretenían en charlar con sus iguales hasta que un superior los descubría y los enviaba a hacer más encargos. Decían que el trabajo en ése centro de oficinal el trabajo jamás terminaba, y quizá tenían razón.

Uno de ellos cruzaba la puerta a gran velocidad, derrapando sobre el suelo recién pulido de la recepción; una atractiva mujer pelirroja que atendía le dirigió una mirada burlona y comentó:

-Tarde otra vez, Valerius. Esto no es la escuela secundaria para que llegues a esta hora y con ésa ropa.

La joven que se apellidaba Valerius se miró. No le parecía nada de malo su conjunto, quizá los jeans de mezclilla eran un poco atrevidos, pero eran de color oscuro.

-Lo siento, Diane. –se disculpó.

-Que no vuelva a pasar. Tienes tres paquetes para la sala ocho del piso veinticinco.

Nina Valerius, estudiante de medio tiempo y que trabajaba ahí por gracia de su tío, quien tenía una de las oficinas más grandes, tomó los paquetes y subió al primer ascensor disponible; apenas llegar al piso indicado echó a correr para entregar los paquetes y se encontró con un grupo de compañeros suyos que se desternillaban a carcajadas; intrigada, Nina se acercó.

-¡…Imagínense lo que debe pesar esa cosa! ¡Tener que traerla por aire!

-Nadie trae las cosas por aire, no es Supermán.

-¿Alguien lo ha visto? Dicen que es muy serio.

-Hola, chicos. –saludó la recién llegada.

-¡Hola Nina! –Charlie, uno de sus amigos más viejos la saludó efusivamente. Nina siempre había sospechado que le gustaba, pero ella no tenía gran interés en él.

-¿De qué hablan ahora? –preguntó Nina. –Se ven muy animados.

-El piso 66, ¿lo recuerdas, cierto? –le dijo John, otro de sus amigos.

-Ajá, el que dicen que estaba maldito y no recuerdo qué tanto más.

-Pues bien, alguien lo ha tomado.

-¡Imposible!

Hannah, una chica de bonito cabello rubio y rizado asintió con una sonrisa de desconcierto en la cara.

-Y parece que ha tirado la casa por la ventana. –explicó con su delicada voz de paloma. –Nadie ha visto en qué momento fue, pero dicen que los superiores que lo visitaron encontraron todo el piso amueblado… como un pequeño departamento.

-Un gran departamento. –aclaró John. –Hay artículos muy caros, dicen. Y cosas extrañas.

-Tal vez sea europeo. –comentó Charlie.

-Yo escuché al señor Jekyll decir que el hombre éste debe ser un noble. –dijo Hannah. –Quizá es un príncipe excéntrico o algo parecido.

-Hannah, ¿y qué príncipe sería tan tonto como para venir a encerrarse en este edificio de segunda?

-¡John! –dijo una voz furiosa. El director del piso, el señor Frey, sorprendió a los cuatro muchachos en la plática. –No quiero más chismorreos de preadolescentes histéricas, ¡a trabajar! Hannah, ve al piso once y pide que te comuniquen de mi parte a Exteriores.

-Sí, señor. –Hannah se escabulló entre la multitud, con su dorada cortina de rizos a sus espaldas.

-Charlie, vuelve a recepción y trae los paquetes del cubículo noventa y tres.

-A la orden.

-John, ya que tienes tantas ganas de platicar ve y llama al señor Charleston, no me importa cómo lo hagas, pero consígueme una cita directa con él.

-Como diga, señor.

-Excelente… -el hombre miró de reojo sobre su hombro. –Nina Valerius, no tan deprisa. –la joven quedó estática a la mitad de su silenciosa fuga. –Su infinita curiosidad me asquea y si por mí fuera usted no trabajaría aquí.

Nina esperó silenciosamente para escuchar la típica sentencia que Frey echaba sobre las cabezas de cualquier asistente que cometiera una infracción.

-Vuelva a la recepción por una carta y llévela al piso 66.

-¿Al piso 66? Pero señor…

-¿Qué, le tiene miedo a lo que se oculta ahí? ¡Ja! Es usted patética. –suspiró Frey con crueldad. -¡Vamos, aprisa!

Nina bajó de regreso a la recepción.

-Disculpen, una carta para el piso 66.

-Claro, Nina. –dijo Diane. Tomó un sobre que parecía estar hecho de pergamino, atado con un gracioso listón de color verde oscuro y (lo más raro de todo) con un sello de lacra de color similar, con la imagen de una gran serpiente rodeando una A mayúscula. Intrigada, tomó el sobre y lo examinó. Era delicado como una pluma, duro al tacto pero muy ligero; lo acercó a su nariz, y olfateó un perfume desconocido, una mezcla de pino y de frutas secas.

-Diane, ¿estás segura que éste es el sobre? –preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! He trabajado quince años en este lugar y jamás me he equivocado.

-De acuerdo…

Nina, con el sobre en la mano, subió hasta el piso cuarenta. A esas alturas ya comenzaba a marearse, las alturas le provocaban asco por culpa de un incidente en una montaña rusa cuando ella tenía seis años; haciéndose la fuerte, tomó un segundo ascensor que la dejó en el piso 63. A partir de ahí, no había más ascensores.

-Maldita sea. –gruñó antes de dirigirse a las escaleras de emergencia. La razón de que en esos últimos pisos no existiera ningún ascensor era que, aquéllas oficinas habían pasado décadas desocupadas, y no se consideraban más útiles excepto porque sobre las ventanas de los pisos 64 y 65 estaban impresas las letras con el nombre del edificio.

Por fin, y luego de una penuria (las escaleras estaban algo peor que en mal estado), Nina llegó al piso 66.

Se topó con una gran puerta; el piso 66, como todos en las oficinas sabían, había sido clausurado en los años 80 luego de una serie de malos incidentes que dejaron el lugar con un estigma casi diabólico, por lo tanto el gigantesco espacio estaba completamente vacío, y la gran puerta era el único acceso que los constructores menos supersticiosos colocaron por si, algún día, alguien tomaba posesión del inmueble. La puerta era de roble barnizado, con un peculiar tono rojizo que contrastaba con lo dorado de la perilla, que a Nina se le antojó como salida de un cuento de hadas.

La joven estiró la mano y tomó la perilla; sintió una punzada eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo justo cuando sus dedos rozaron el frío metal. Luego, dando un suspiro, cerró los ojos y giró la perilla. La puerta se abrió lentamente.

-¿Hola? –dijo suavemente, introduciendo la cabeza. –Lamento importunar pero tengo que entregarle una…

Su voz se extinguió. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

El piso 66, antaño sólo un montón de escombro gris, estaba ricamente decorado con grandes tapices de color verde oscuro que colgaban de las paredes; en algunos de ellos se apreciaban escenas que parecían salidas de algún libro medieval, con unicornios y caballos voladores y doncellas de gran belleza. El suelo estaba cubierto por una rica alfombra en tonos otoñales, abarcando hasta donde la vista se perdía; al fondo se escuchaba el suave gorgoteo de una fuente de cantera negra, y más allá varios muebles, todos hechos de ébano hermosamente tallado; una mesa larga, una butaca junto a una chimenea (_obviamente es falsa, _pensó Nina), un diván de colchón verde esmeralda, y (lo más extraño, y que parecía comprobar la historia de Hannah) una cama, el único mueble que no estaba hecho de ébano, sino de alguna madera especialmente tersa y barnizada ricamente con pintura dorada. La cama tenía cuatro postes retorcidos como ramas de árbol, y de hecho sobre éstas había ramilletes de frutos rojos y hojas gruesas. Unas cortinas transparentes de color negro ocultaban el interior del lecho, y finalmente, en medio del piso, colgaba una araña exquisita de cristal y… (_¿Eso es oro? _Pensó Nina sorprendida) que despedía una suave luz dorada.

Nina se quedó en pie, debajo de la araña, apretando el sobre contra su pecho mientras recorría con la vista aquél extraño paraíso.

-Tal vez sí sea un príncipe… -susurró ella.

-Príncipe –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. –en mi propio reino.

Nina dio un respingo y dirigió su mirada a su espalda. Un hombre alto, pálido, de cabello negro peinado de una forma que a la joven se le antojaba muy extraña, vestido con un traje de negocios impecable y una larga bufanda verde, se presentó ante ella. Los ojos del desconocido se clavaron en los de Nina, y la joven sintió una especie de angustia nacerle en el pecho, como si aquéllos ojos (grandes y de color verde grisáceo, contrastando con los ojos de ella, de color chocolate) le estuvieran haciendo un rasguño profundo en lo más hondo de su corazón.

El hombre dejó de mirarla fijamente, y musitó con gran solemnidad:

-En el sitio que alguna vez fuera mi hogar, la nobleza no se medía por la sangre, sino por la fuerza y el valor de cada uno. Príncipe, como he dicho, pero no como tú lo imaginas.

Nina se sentía incapaz de hablar, y la mano con que sujetaba la carta temblaba. El "príncipe" preguntó:

-¿Por qué motivo has venido hasta este lugar?

-Yo… yo… -Nina le tendió el sobre. –Esto es de usted, creo.

Con sumo cuidado, el hombre tomó el sobre entre sus manos (_Qué manos tan delgadas, parecen las de un enfermo, _pensó Nina) y luego sonrió, una sonrisa que era todo menos alegre, una sonrisa cruel y fría que atemorizó aún más a la joven.

-Perfecto. –dijo. Mientras caminaba lentamente hasta su mesa, añadió: -Ya no requiero de tu presencia aquí, niña, te recomiendo que te retires ahora.

-Sí, señor.

Nina caminó lentamente y de espaldas hasta la puerta, y apenas cerrarla tras de sí echó a correr escaleras abajo, y no se detuvo hasta llegar al ascensor. Su corazón latía como un caballo de carreras desbocado, y las manos le temblaban.

-_¡Por amor del cielo, Nina, cálmate! _–pensaba mientras descendía de vuelta a la recepción, temerosa de volver al piso 66 otra vez. –_No ha sido nada, sólo han sido tú y tus nervios… Dios, necesito una taza de café bien fuerte…_

El "príncipe" abrió la carta sobre la mesa y se sentó en una butaca, con los dedos cruzados frente a él, sonriendo.

-Creí que habías tenido problemas, Encantadora.

Una voluta de luz verde y dorada surgió de la carta, acompañada por una hermosa voz de mujer.

-No fue fácil, mi señor. Aún lo creen en el Foso de las Almas, pero me ha costado gran trabajo hacérselos creer.

-Lo sospechaba. –se lamentó burlonamente. –Los humanos son más patéticos de lo que imaginé, débiles y crédulos. Tendré su control fácilmente, eso claro, antes de que mi adorado hermanito se dé cuenta de lo que pasa.

-Necesitará mucha ayuda, mi señor. –dijo la voz femenina. -¿Está seguro que no quiere que vaya a su lado?

-Eso me arruinaría el plan, Encantadora. –protestó. –Si tú desapareces te seguirán, darán conmigo y entonces adiós plan. Y si logro escaparme, ten por seguro que tú serás la primera que lo lamente.

-Comprendo, mi señor. Pero debe saber que en Asgaard todos están muy… preocupados por su marcha.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es el motivo?

-Una profecía. –dijo la voz con cierto tono de burla. –Piensan que la profecía es de verdad y que usted, ya que no hay ningún otro asgardiano fuera de la ciudad, será quien provoque la peor tragedia jamás conocida en los Nueve Reinos.

-¿Te refieres acaso a…?

-Sí. Al Ragnarok.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho.

-Qué ironía, me enviaron al Foso de las Almas para asegurarme que no hiciera daño alguno, y ahora temen que yo provoque el Ragnarok sin siquiera salir de mi supuesto castigo actual. ¿No es de lo más divertido?

-Y debería escuchar el resto de la profecía, mi señor. Dice que usted cometerá un acto que obligará a Asgaard a enviar sus tropas al mundo de los humanos, y que entonces…

-¿Sí, entonces?

-Nada. Es todo lo que logré escuchar. Supongo que su plan será ése acto que estallará en guerra de mundos.

-Probablemente. –contestó distraídamente. –Debo irme ahora, mi Encantadora, pero mantenme informado de todo lo que hayas escuchado.

-Así lo haré, mi señor. –la luz se extinguió y el sobre estalló misteriosamente en llamas hasta reducirse a cenizas. El "príncipe" se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta los grandes cristales que aún permanecían libres de la mezcla que los constructores colocaron cuando clausuraron aquél piso, y sonrió.

-Prepárense, criaturas. –dijo, mirando el vaivén a sus pies de las multitudes humanas. –Pronto, muy pronto, esclavizaré éste mundo y tomaré el poder de sus entrañas… entonces, ¿quién se atreverá a hacerme frente?

Alzó los brazos, mirando su reflejo en el cristal, y gritó alegremente:

-¡Todos inclínense ante el gran Loki!

Su voz estalló en carcajadas terribles, mientras miraba todavía el exterior de aquél mundo que planeaba conquistar.


	2. Un Gato Negro

2

UN GATO NEGRO

Nina caminaba de vuelta a casa. Había tenido un día atareado en la escuela, y casi agradecía no haber tenido que asistir al trabajo otra vez; llevaba casi una semana faltando a las oficinas, pero no le molestaba evitarlas; odiaba los ojos acusativos de Diane, el interrogatorio de Hannah y, sobre todo, odiaba la idea de tener que volver al piso 66.

-¡Hey!- dijo de pronto, dándose la vuelta. La calle estaba desierta, a excepción de un par de ardillas que correteaban por los árboles. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó su camino, pensando…

_No tenía nada de malo ése lugar, Nina, estás exagerando, era un lugar común y corriente… un lugar con muebles caros, eso sí, pero nada más. Es un sujeto excéntrico, un millonario loco, probablemente extranjero, porque jamás he visto a un hombre tan pálido, ni con el pelo de ésa forma, ni con los ojos…_

Los ojos. Los extraños ojos del hombre…

_Los ojos del príncipe… tan brillantes, tan raros, tan… tan fuertes. Como si me pudiera aplastar con sólo una mirada._

Aquél príncipe tenía una mirada única.

_¡Qué estupidez! Ni siquiera es un príncipe. Debe ser un pobre loco con muchísimo dinero, nada más… ¿Cierto?_

Y entonces lo escuchó de nuevo. Unos pasos correteando apresuradamente junto a ella; rápidamente se volvió, con un aerosol de pimienta en la mano.

-¿Quién está ahí? –gritó. No hubo respuesta, ella estaba completamente sola.

Lentamente se guardó el aerosol, mascullando:

-Maldita imaginación desbocada, cómo la odio.

Entró a su casa y saludó a su tío, que miraba la televisión.

-Hola, Dietrich.

-Hola, Nina. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Como el noveno círculo del Infierno de Dante. –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Excelente. ¿Cenarás ahora?

-No. Tomaré un baño.

-Como quieras.

Nina entró a su recámara para dejar la mochila en la cama, luego fue al cuarto de baño, abrió la regadera y comenzó a desvestirse silenciosamente. De cuando en cuando miraba sobre su hombro, con la sensación persistente de que alguien la observaba.

_¡Por amor de Dios, no seas estúpida!, _se dijo a sí misma mientras tiraba al suelo su blusa, sus pantalones y los zapatos. Se puso frente al espejo y, con cierto temblor en las manos, se desabrochó el sujetador y entró corriendo a la ducha, dejando caer la última prenda fuera de la cortina.

El baño caliente la relajó, de pronto las ideas paranoicas se le antojaban pueriles y cuando salió de la ducha se entretuvo en enrollarse la mitad de la toalla en el cuerpo mientras con la otra mitad se secaba el cabello frente al espejo. Notó algo raro en sus ojos, se acercó más para ver mejor y…

-¡Rayos! –exclamó, dándose la vuelta bruscamente. -¿Hay alguien aquí? –preguntó. No hubo respuesta. _¡Pues claro que no, tonta! ¿Quién pudo haber entrado sin ser visto? _Más relajada, Nina se anudó bien la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió velozmente del baño.

En el espejo, poco a poco y por breves instantes, una cara afilada, pálida y enmarcada con cabello negro sonreía. Luego, la imagen se desvaneció, como si no hubiera aparecido jamás ahí.

Nina bajó, ya en pijama para cenar mientras ella y su tío miraban la televisión. Luego se despidió rápidamente de él y volvió a su recámara; en vano intentó hacer la tarea, pero le costaba trabajo concentrarse. Finalmente dejó a un lado los libros y se acurrucó en el fondo de las sábanas, apagó la luz y cerró los ojos.

Le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño, se revolvía constantemente debajo de las sábanas y a ratos dejaba escapar un débil gemido de desesperación. Cada que comenzaba a dormirse, aparecía en su mente una oscuridad atrapante, que la perseguía, la tomaba y la devoraba; y, en medio de toda ésa oscuridad, unos ojos grandes y verdes como dos esmeraldas parecían burlarse de su creciente terror…

-¡No! –gritó, levantándose de la cama y mirando a todos lados. Un golpe sordo en su ventana terminó por destruirle los nervios. -¿Qué…?

A través de las cortinas pudo notar la silueta de algo que estaba posado en el alféizar de la ventana. Armándose de valor, Nina salió de la cama y se acercó lentamente; tomó con ambas manos las cortinas, esperó un momento y las descorrió…

Era un gatito negro que golpeaba desesperadamente el cristal.

Nina abrió la ventana, y el gatito se posó tranquilamente en el interior, mirándola con sus grandes ojos amarillos.

-Hola, precioso, ¿estás perdido? –el animal no movió ni un bigote. –No tienes dueño, ¿verdad? –por toda respuesta, el gato agitó su larga y sedosa cola. Nina sonrió. –No te preocupes, ven conmigo. –lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a la cama. El animal no paraba de ronronear ante el cálido tacto de la piel de la joven, y apenas ella se sentó, el gato saltó para acurrucarse a los pies de la cama.

Nina cerró la ventana y volvió al lecho, cubriéndose hasta el pecho con las sábanas. Podía escuchar los suaves ronroneos del gato, que poco a poco la adormilaron.

-De verdad eres… -bostezó. –un gatito muy raro… Muy raro… -cayó profundamente dormida, mientras el gato la observaba con los ojos bien fijos, y con una expresión extraña en la cara, casi como si sonriera.

Cuando despertó, el pequeño gato seguía acurrucado a su lado; Nina sonrió y alargó una mano para acariciar la espalda del animalito, que como un resorte se irguió, ronroneando al tacto de su mano.

-Mi tío no me dejaría quedarme contigo si tienes un dueño. –susurró ella. El animalito posó sus enormes ojos en ella fijamente, con una expresión tan humana en ellos que la joven retrocedió. Suavemente, el gato saltó de la cama y echó a andar por toda la habitación, olfateando aquí y allá mientras Nina, alejando sus emociones paranoicas que tenía desde la noche anterior, salió de entre las sábanas y se quitó el pijama.

-Bueno… si mi tío me deja adoptarte, debo buscarte nombre. Hmm… Tal vez algo como Plutón, como en el libro de Poe, o Shadow, ése también es bueno, quizá…

De pronto el gato saltó sobre una esfera de cristal, de ésas que tienen adentro un líquido lleno de pequeñas brillantinas, y se puso a jugar malabares con ella. Nina no pudo contener la risa y la admiración.

-¡Pero qué listo eres! –tomó la bola de cristal antes de que el gato la rompiera y lo acarició. –Eres muy travieso… Creo que te llamaré Mischief. ¿Te gusta Mischief?

El gato agitó la cola y ronroneó sordamente.

-Mischief te llamarás entonces. –Nina terminó de vestirse y salió de la recámara. El gato la siguió, pero antes de salir se detuvo frente al largo espejo de Nina, admirando su imagen. En el espejo no se reflejaba ningún gato, sino un hombre pálido de ojos verdes y cabello negro que parecía querer contener la risa. El gato agitó alegremente la cola y, con la cabecita erguida, salió y bajó las escaleras.

Abajo, Nina ya discutía con su tío acerca de la permanencia del gato.

-Princesa… los gatos no aparecen de la nada en las ventanas de la gente. Deben tener una razón para estar ahí, y hasta el momento no conozco ninguna.

-Justamente por eso quiero que me dejes quedarme con él. Mischief no es malo…

-¡Ah! Ya hasta le has puesto nombre. –Dietrich se fijó de pronto en el gatito que ronroneaba, enroscándose cariñosamente alrededor de los tobillos de Nina. –Así que este es Mischief… -se inclinó para acariciarle la cabeza. –Hola, Mischief… hola…

El gato aceptó de buena gana la caricia y luego se escabulló a la sala. Dietrich rió.

-Qué gatito tan raro.

-Muchísimo. Ésta mañana lo sorprendí jugando con la esfera que me compraste como recuerdo del paseo a la capital.

-Jamás he oído de un gato que haga eso con las esferas sin romperlas. –musitó Dietrich. –Pues si el gato no hace ninguna travesura pues… yo creo que puede quedarse. Ahora… Debo ir al trabajo. Volverás pronto allá, ¿cierto?

-Lo intentaré. –dijo Nina. –Si la escuela me lo permite, claro.

-Seguro que sí. –Dietrich le dio un beso y salió de la casa. Nina se dirigió a la sala.

-Mischief, ¿dónde estás? ¿Mischief? ¿Mischief?

El gato se había esfumado.


	3. Pacto de Sangre

3

PACTO DE SANGRE

-Creímos que jamás volverías. –dijo Hannah, sonriente.

-Tuve días muy pesados. –se disculpó Nina.

-Como sea, bienvenida de vuelta.

-Gracias, ¿qué tal les ha ido?

-Excelente, solo que con este alimentador de mier…

-¡Hannah! –Charlie salió de la nada con una bandeja donde llevaba café.

-Está bien, con este alimentador de porquería. –rectificó Hannah. –Apagones, problemas de conexión de teléfonos e Internet… El director ha estado a punto de echarse a llorar más de una vez, sobre todo el jueves pasado cuando la cafetera le estalló en la cara…

-Hasta yo lloraría. –repuso Charlie.

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Nina.

-Llamaron a no sé cuántos electricistas y nada. No encontraron nada malo en los aparatos. Fue como si… como si se rebelaran de la nada… -musitó Charlie.

-¿Y qué hay de…? –no, Nina no quería preguntar. Le daba miedo, era como decir en voz alta un conjuro maldito, alguna cosa prohibida y peligrosa que no debía conocer la luz del día, o de la noche. Pero Hannah pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque dijo:

-El único lugar donde no se han registrado casos así fue en el piso 66.

Nina tembló. Quién sabe porqué, pero su actitud paranoica parecía haberle indicado, a media voz, que si algo fuera a pasarle al edificio, aquél piso misterioso, que parecía envuelto en un hechizo sobrenatural, sería el único sobreviviente…

-Tal vez el tipo ése usa un alimentador personal. –razonó Charlie.

-Quizá. –musitó Hannah. –Después de todo tiene mucho dinero, digo, para poder haber conseguido todo el piso… Lástima que solo Nina haya podido verlo…

La aludida agachó la cabeza para mirarse los pies, fingiendo no haber escuchado las palabras de Hannah. La verdad es que, desde aquél día que había pisado por primera vez el piso 66, su alma no conocía descanso alguno… _¿Mi alma, pero qué puede tener mi alma?, _pensó angustiada.

-¡Valerius! –uno de los ejecutivos apareció frente a los tres amigos y, señalando a Nina con un dedo regordete, ordenó: -Ve y lleva esto al piso 66. Ahora.

-¿Qué? –Nina sintió cómo la garganta se le cerraba dolorosamente, dificultándole hasta respirar.

-El señor Laufeyson te ha pedido explícitamente a ti para entregarle esto. ¡Vamos, rápido, no me mires con esos ojos!

Nina dirigió una mirada de súplica a sus amigos, pero ellos no pudieron hacer nada. Aquél hombre le entregó una caja enorme con sello de "FRAGIL" en uno de los costados y le dio un empujón para que se moviera más aprisa. Nina caminó por el largo pasillo y tomó el elevador, con todo el aspecto de alguien que viaja directo al cadalso.

Nuevamente, llegó ante la puerta del piso 66, pero esta vez no entró, sino que llamó con los nudillos y esperó a que le contestaran. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Nina dijo, con la voz temblorosa:

-Lo… lo siento mucho. Me dijeron que… debía traer este paquete… Yo… lo dejaré aquí y…

-Quieta. –susurró una voz desde el interior. –Pasa.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, Nina dio unos cuantos pasos, mirando a su alrededor; el lugar estaba tal y como lo recordaba, pero… ¿era su imaginación o las cosas parecían haber cambiado un poco de forma?

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe, haciendo saltar a Nina por la impresión. Miró de un lado a otro, luego dio media vuelta.

-Lo siento, yo…

Para su gran impresión, no había nadie junto a la puerta; con la respiración agitada, Nina se quedó estática, mirando la puerta, como si fuera una alucinación especialmente poderosa, fascinada por la delicada forma tallada de la perilla en que no había reparado antes.

Una mano aferró su hombro bruscamente.

-¡Ah! –gritó dándose la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo, y volvió a hallarse frente a él, ante el "príncipe". Estaba vestido casi igual que como la primera vez que lo vio, solo que ahora llevaba un largo abrigo de color verde oscuro, y el cabello parecía más desordenado aún. Los ojos de Nina rehuyeron por instinto los del hombre, y alargó las manos donde sostenía la caja, y susurró:

-Esto es suyo.

-Gracias. –susurró el hombre con voz sedosa, tomando con la mano libre la caja. Nina temblaba, deseaba liberarse lo más rápido posible de la mano de ése extraño sujeto, pero él no la dejaba ir. Su mano era de aspecto delicado pero tenía la fuerza suficiente como para romperle el brazo si él quería. Nina suspiró, con los ojos entrecerrados y clavados en el suelo.

El hombre se deshizo de la caja, aunque Nina no supo muy bien cómo, porque no había ningún mueble cerca, y luego murmuró con aquélla voz aterciopelada que parecía ocultar el peligro:

-Te ves nerviosa. ¿Porqué?

-No lo estoy. –respondió Nina con su voz más firme.

-Mientes. –el hombre soltó su hombro, pero luego la rodeó con el mismo brazo, apretándola contra sí. Nina cerró los ojos con más fuerza y se mordió los labios. –Creo que no te agrado mucho, ¿verdad?

-Yo… yo jamás… -balbuceó Nina.

-Mírame. –ordenó el hombre; ella no cedió. -¡Mírame! –la mano libre del hombre la tomó de la quijada, obligándola a volver la cara hacia él. –Mírame…

Poco a poco los ojos de Nina se abrieron. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, y sin embargo sostuvo firmemente la mirada en los ojos del "príncipe", que sonrió suavemente.

-Tienes unos ojos muy expresivos, jovencita. –dijo. Nina respiraba entrecortadamente la vez que él acariciaba con gran suavidad sus mejillas; ella tembló, la piel del hombre estaba extrañamente fría…

-Por favor… -suplicó ella. Él apartó la mano de su cara, pero no así el brazo con que la sujetaba. -¿Quién es usted? –preguntó. -¿Qué quiere?

-¿Quién soy? ¿Qué quiero? –replicó. –Puedes llamarme Laufeyson. Pero quién soy y qué quiero… eso… es una historia diferente.

-Laufeyson… -susurró Nina. -¿Podría dejarme ir ahora, por favor?

-Eres una jovencita muy valiente. –respondió Laufeyson como si no la hubiera escuchado. –Eres la única que se ha atrevido a venir aquí.

-Usted… me mandó llamar a mí. –Nina tragó saliva antes de añadir: -¿Porqué?

-Acabo de decírtelo. –dijo suavemente Laufeyson. –No tengas miedo de mí… -agregó. –No tienes que tener miedo… al menos, no ahora.

_¿No ahora?, _pensó Nina, _¿qué quiere decir con eso?_ Un sollozo de angustia se escapó de sus labios, provocando la risa de Laufeyson.

-Veo que te importuno, Nina Valerius. –dijo, soltándola. –Vuelve con los tuyos. Nos veremos pronto…

Nina se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo. Laufeyson sonrió, volviéndose luego hacia su gigantesco dominio, y con un pase de sus manos en el aire recuperó la caja. La abrió y, sonriendo, extrajo lo que había dentro; una especie de casco dorado con dos largos cuernos puntiagudos sobre la frente.

-Creí que jamás te recuperaría. –dijo con ternura, acariciando el casco. –Espera, dentro de unas horas más volverás a colocarte en tu lugar…

La noche había caído. Nina, sin ánimos de pensar en nada, buscaba entre sus libros algo para entretenerse, pues para gran desgracia suya estaba padeciendo insomnio otra vez. Apenas había tomado un grueso volumen abandonado, escuchó a sus espaldas unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana. Era nuevamente el pequeño gato negro.

-¡Mischief! –saltó muy contenta, y corrió a abrirle la ventana. El gato entró ronroneando y se enroscó amorosamente alrededor de sus tobillos antes de saltar a la cama. Nina cerró la ventana y se metió entre las sábanas, revisando el libro.

-"Mitologías de la Europa Clásica y Medieval". –leyó en la portada, que tenía una hermosa ilustración de un grupo de hadas que sobrevolaban un río. Nina abrió el libro y comenzó a hojearlo aburridamente; ignoró por completo los mitos de la creación, los relatos de las batallas de los Nueve Reinos y llegó al índice de los dioses.

-Hmm… -dijo en voz baja mientras leía uno a uno los nombres de los dioses escandinavos y nórdicos. Llegó al apartado de la letra L; uno a uno descartó las lecturas, mirando apenas las ilustraciones, hasta…

-Loki… -susurró. Dirigió su atención a la ilustración que acompañaba el escrito; mostraba a un hombre con una armadura algo tosca y con un casco adornado con dos largos cuernos dorados…

De pronto, Mischief saltó sobre el libro, maullando lastimeramente.

-¡Mischief! ¡No hagas eso! –Nina intentó apartarlo con un empujón, pero el animal hundió las zarpas en las delicadas hojas del libro, desgarrando las dos páginas que Nina miraba en aquéllos momentos. -¡No! –la joven sujetó al gato por los costados y lo lanzó al suelo. –Mira lo que hiciste Mischief, ¡gato malo!

El gato bufó y corrió a esconderse debajo de la cama. Nina sacudió la cabeza y dejó a un lado el libro, lamentando los desgarrones que había sufrido la extraña ilustración, y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Nina despertó muy tarde. Llamó a voces a su tío y entendió que él ya se había marchado al trabajo; Mischief se escurrió entre sus piernas y desapareció por la ventana abierta de la sala, y Nina regresó a su habitación para vestirse.

Cuando finalizó, dirigió su mirada a la mesita de noche, donde descansaba el libro de mitologías que en vano intentase leer la noche anterior; tomó el volumen y lo abrió justo sobre las dos páginas que Mischief había hecho pedazos con sus garras. Había algo extraño en aquélla ilustración, algo que se le antojaba casi… familiar…

Miró los ojos del hombre en el dibujo, dos ojos grandes y de color verde grisáceo, que miraban con malicia mientras sus labios se contorsionaban en una sonrisa falsamente inocente. Esa expresión la conocía… Vaya que la conocía…

Dejó el libro y encendió la computadora. Entró en el buscador y escribió "Loki". Comenzaron a aparecer varias imágenes similares a las del libro, y leyó la información que las acompañaba:

-Dios nórdico del caos… -leía. –bromista, cruel… Hábil para el engaño… hijo de Odín… Podía transformarse en animales u objetos…

Contempló las imágenes una vez más. Todos los rostros, aunque diferentes, mostraban siempre los mismos ojos verdes llenos de maldad y la sonrisa burlona. _Yo conozco esa cara… ¿acaso podría ser…?_

-Tonterías. –replicó. –Son tonterías, ¿cómo Laufeyson podría ser…?

_¿Y si lo es?, _volvió a decir la molesta voz de su cabeza. De pronto, escuchó un estertor. Miró a la ventana y vio cómo, a lo lejos, se arremolinaba un grupo de nubes que no había visto nunca; eran nubes extrañas, de colores oscuros imposibles, y parecían vaticinar un mal tiempo…

_¿Pero porqué sólo se ven allá?, _volvió a decir la voz. _¿Porqué aquí no?_

-¿Qué diablos es eso? –dijo Nina, acercándose a la ventana. Entornó los ojos, intentando averiguar hacia dónde apuntaban ésas nubes… _¿Qué hay allá?..._

-Dios mío. –Nina bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó al teléfono. Intentó llamar a su tío, pero sólo escuchó a través del auricular "Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó está fuera de servicio". –No, claro que no… -intentó llamar al celular, pero escuchó la misma contestación. –Maldita sea, ¡no pueden estar muertos todos los teléfonos!

Colgó y tomó dinero y llaves para salir de la casa. Estaba paranoica, lo sabía, pero una mala sensación estaba molestándola, y no se quedaría tranquila hasta ver que todo estaba bien.

En el piso 66, Laufeyson miraba el exterior cubierto de nubes desde los grandes cristales. Vestido de una manera extraña, sujetaba entre las manos el casco que recibiera el día anterior, y sonreía. Luego, lentamente, se colocó el casco en la cabeza, y musitó:

-Este día comienza mi gran victoria…

Extendió los brazos hacia el cielo, y un relámpago de tamaño considerable de color verde se estrelló contra el edificio. Los gritos de terror no se hicieron esperar; acto seguido, una onda de energía golpeó al edificio por la mitad, se escuchaban aún más gritos, y el ruido de cristales y muebles rotos.

-¡Evacúen el edificio! –gritaban algunas voces.

-¡Corran todos!

-¡Rápido, puede venir otra!

Una segunda onda golpeó uno de los costados, y la estructura se tambaleó peligrosamente; las personas se agolparon en las puertas del edificio, pero para su infinito horror, éstas no abrían.

-¡Auxilio, por favor!

-¡Ayúdennos!

-¡Dios mío, socorro!

Laufeyson reía al escuchar los bramidos de terror, y volvió a girar las manos; de la nada, varias pequeñas luces verdes se estrellaron alrededor de todo el edificio, rompiendo casi todos los cristales y alcanzando paredes y hasta la estructura interna.

Nina llegó al lugar y miró el terrible caos; la gente afuera del edificio corría a ponerse a resguardo de los cristales que llovían a su alrededor. La joven miró al cielo, donde se formaban las gruesas nubes; vio cómo, desde ellas, aparecían aquéllas luces verdes que hacían pedazos los cristales y los muros; el único lugar que parecía no haber sufrido daño era el piso 66…

-¡Tío Dietrich! –exclamó Nina, corriendo hacia la puerta. -¡Tío Dietrich!

En ese momento, Dietrich había entrado al piso 66, jadeando por el agotamiento de subir corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Señor Laufeyson! Debe salir inmediatamente de aquí, no es seguro…

Dietrich se quedó helado, mirando a Laufeyson vestido con un atuendo de veras extraño, y alzando las manos hacia el cielo, como si dirigiera una sinfonía. Laufeyson se dio la vuelta y miró fríamente al hombre.

-Dios mío… -susurró Dietrich. Acababa de notar cómo las luces se apagaban cuando Laufeyson bajaba las manos. -¿Quién diablos es usted?

Por toda respuesta, Laufeyson levantó una mano en dirección a Dietrich, y un destello de energía golpeó al hombre, haciéndolo salir volando del piso.

Aquél momento de distracción bastó para que las delicadas puertas de cristal se abrieran, a fuerza de empujones, y las personas comenzaran a evacuar el edificio.

-No… -alzó las manos y comenzó a llover fragmentos del edificio sobre los que escapaban. El caos empeoró, y Nina corría en dirección opuesta dispuesta a entrar para buscar a Dietrich.

-¡Tío! ¡Tío! –llamaba a grandes voces. Los escombros caían a su alrededor, junto con pedazos de cristal y aquéllas luces que amenazaban con hacer pedazos el lugar. Entró al edificio y corrió a los ascensores, rezando por que funcionaran. Activó un botón cualquiera, y para su sorpresa, éste comenzó a subir a gran velocidad.

-¡AAAH! –Nina se arrojó al suelo, escuchando los trozos de escombro que caían sobre el techo del ascensor. Éste se detuvo en el piso 63; Nina empujó la puerta y salió a tiempo para salvarse de la caída libre del ascensor.

Llovían pedazos del techo, cristales, trozos de muebles, pero la joven avanzó por las escaleras hasta el piso 66. Afuera de la puerta, encontró a su tío Dietrich, medio enterrado en el escombro que había caído del techo.

-¡Tío Dietrich! ¡No, no! –sollozó, y comenzó a quitarle trozos de madera y material hasta encontrar su rostro manchado en sangre. –Tío, despierta por favor, tenemos que irnos, tío… ¡tío!

Un ruido terrible la hizo taparse los oídos mientras cerraba los ojos y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió, horrorizada, que el techo acababa de desprenderse; y no sólo el techo, sino todo el edificio. Lo único que permanecía en su lugar eran las escaleras sobre las cuales estaba y el piso 66, completamente abandonado excepto por un hombre. A su alrededor, volaban haciendo círculos todo lo que quedaba del edificio.

Nina levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba de pie en el piso arrancado; con cada movimiento de sus manos hacía girar los restos del edificio y también parecía hacer aparecer aquéllas luces verdes que tanto daño habían hecho. Abajo, y sofocados por el ruido del viento, se escuchaban las voces de miedo y de sorpresa de la gente.

Con gran dificultad, Nina se puso de pie y subió las escaleras hasta el piso. El hombre dirigió su mirada a ella.

-Tú… -musitó Nina. Laufeyson dio un chasquido con los dedos, y todo se quedó estático en el aire; caminó a paso veloz hasta Nina y, acercándose a ella, preguntó:

-Sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?

-Sí. –contestó Nina con la voz temblorosa.

-Dilo. –ordenó. –Dilo en voz alta.

Nina abrió los labios con mucha dificultad. Entrelazó sus manos y luego pronunció, con la mayor claridad posible:

-Loki.

Un grito de cólera brotó de los labios del aludido, y una vez más los escombros dieron vueltas, pero esta vez, uno a uno, se estrellaban contra el suelo con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer cráteres en el piso. Nina miró a las escaleras, que comenzaban a desprenderse peligrosamente, con su tío aún ahí…

-¡Tío Dietrich! –exclamó ella, y corrió para alcanzarlo. Entonces, para su gran horror, justo cuando alargaba una mano para tomar la de él, las escaleras salieron volando, y el cuerpo inerte de Dietrich cayó en picada.

-¡NO! –gritó Nina, aferrándose con la otra mano al borde del piso. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero valerosamente miró de reojo a Loki y exclamó:

-¡Basta! ¡Basta ya, por favor!

El hombre la miró con curiosidad:

-¿Y qué si me detengo? ¿Qué me darás a cambio, eh?

-Lo que quieras. –dijo Nina, con los labios temblorosos. Loki sonrió.

-Lo que quiera, ¿eh? –extendió una mano. –Quiero tu vida.

Nina temblaba de pies a cabeza. Extendió su mano lentamente, lista para tomar la de él; sus dedos se encontraron, y de pronto, uno de los escombros chocó contra el piso y se estrelló junto a ella, haciéndola caer.

Nina gritó. Miró cómo, desde lo que quedaba del piso, Loki la miraba con indiferencia, mientras ella caía rodeada por cristales y pedazos de pared. Ya faltaban pocos metros para dar con el suelo. Cerró los ojos y esperó el momento final. Esta era, se dijo a sí misma, la muerte.

_Gracias a tods los que estén leyendo mi fanfic, especialmente a __**Valdemar**__ que ha comentado. A propósito, __**Valdemar**__, el papel de Nina va a explicarse por sí mismo en el próximo capítulo; no, Amora no tiene nada con Loki, ella sólo actúa como espía en Asgard, por lo que la veremos aparecer otras veces más. Sí, el apellido Valerius lo saqué de Van Helsing, pero Nina no tiene nada que ver con ellos._

_Y por si se preguntaban qué dice el fragmento de la canción "Divano" que aparece al principio del fanfic, la traducción es más o menos:_

_**Infamadores,**_

_**Si continúa la imprudencia**_

_**El demonio apelará sentencia sobre la Tierra, y habrá una nueva Tierra**_

_**Lloverán infamias**_

_**Infinita es la divinidad, infinita será nuestra vergüenza**_

_**(Suena como una advertencia, no?)**_

_Gracias y sigan enviándome reviews, por favor._


	4. El Príncipe y su Prisionera

4

EL PRÍNCIPE Y SU PRISIONERA

Fue el aroma fragante y exquisito de hierbas dulces la que la ayudó a abrir los ojos. Miró a su alrededor con aire de extrañeza, pues no reconocía aquéllos pilares dorados ni ésos muebles exquisitos, mucho menos aquéllos tapices de verde oscuro que dibujaban dos escenas completamente contrarias, pero curiosamente parecidas: en el tapiz izquierdo, una hermosa doncella con un amplio vestido blanco recolectaba frutas rojas, mientras a la sombra de los árboles se veía la silueta de un hombre que, con una cruel sonrisa, espiaba a la joven; en el tapiz derecho, se veía un hermoso cuervo blanco con una corona de plata sobre los ojos que volaba a la par con un cuervo negro.

Lentamente, Nina se incorporó en la cama, con un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero sin más dolor que ése. Intentó recordar qué había sucedido, porqué demonios estaba en aquél lugar, pero por más que se esforzó sólo consiguió recordar algunas escenas desagradables: el edificio, desplomándose a pedazos, las luces que se estrellaban contra los cristales y destruían todo, un hombre al pie del único piso que flotaba sobre los escombros… y luego ella misma caía al vacío.

Se concentró en los tapices que estaban cada uno al lado de la enorme chimenea.

-Es una historia estúpida.

Nina dio un salto y miró a su espalda buscando el origen de aquélla voz; un hombre, vestido con una especie de abrigo verde y negro, se acercó tranquilamente a ella. Sólo así su mente reaccionó y comenzó a gritar:

-¡Tú! ¡Eres tú! –era el mismo hombre que había borrado, literalmente, el edificio donde trabajaba su tío de la faz de la Tierra.

El aludido sonrió y alargó una mano; Nina le dio un manotazo y lo único que consiguió fue que aquél indeseable la sujetara fuerte de los cabellos.

-¡Ay! ¡Me duele!

-Merecido te lo tienes. –susurró él. –Así me agradeces que te haya salvado la vida, ¿eh?

-¡Tú no salvaste nada! –chilló Nina. -¡Casi nos matas a todos!

-Unos humanos más, unos humanos menos, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

-Eres un chiflado, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Un maldito chiflado! –Nina le hundía las uñas en la mano a su captor para que la soltara, pero fue inútil. -¿Y mi tío? ¿Dónde está?

-Tu tío –dijo. –está en ese lugar al que ustedes llaman "cielo".

Nina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Estás mintiendo… ¡Es mentira, dime que no es cierto!

-Tú misma lo viste caer. No fue culpa mía, él cometió el error de curiosear ahí donde no le correspondía. No era mi intención que muriera.

Nina dejó de forcejear, y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos para llorar y lamentar la pérdida. Loki se apartó algo asqueado de Nina, y se plantó frente a ella, junto a la chimenea, esperando tranquilamente a que ése acceso de llanto se detuviera.

-¿Para qué me salvaste? –sollozó Nina.

-Para que me fueras útil, estúpida. –Loki torció el gesto, como si acabara de confirmar lo obvio. -¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste, Nina? Dijiste, y muy claramente, "si te detienes te daré lo que tú quieras", y te pedí algo, algo que estoy reclamando ahora mismo.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, Nina lo miró con desprecio:

-Mi vida. –Loki asintió. –O sea que… ¿me salvaste para matarme tú?

-Claro que no, ¿qué caso tendría pedirte una vida si te la voy a arrebatar y no haré ningún uso de ella? No seas ingenua, Nina, todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Estuve observándote, Nina… muy de cerca. –añadió sonriendo lacónicamente.

-No…

-¿Recuerdas a ése hermoso gato, Mischief?

-Dios mío… -susurró Nina. -¿Era un aliado tuyo?

-Mejor aún, era yo.

Nina cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas; ése gato mimado había dormido con ella y, peor aún, la había visto vestirse…

-¡Qué asco! –masculló en voz baja. Y añadió: -¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¿Qué caso tenía?

-No soy un tonto. Necesitaba alguien con quien aliarme, alguien inteligente, sí, pero que pareciera tan inofensivo como un bebé recién nacido. De otro modo, mis planes serían un desastre total, ¿comprendes?

-La verdad no.

-Eso no importa. –masculló Loki. –Porque de todos modos tú hiciste un pacto conmigo y ahora lo debes cumplir.

-¿Y si mejor…? –Nina estaba al borde del llanto, estaba tan triste que la muerte se le antojaba como un premio de consolación.

-Nada. Se harán las cosas como dije.

Nina se puso lentamente de pie, mirándolo desafiante.

-De acuerdo… ¡haz lo que quieras! Me da igual.

Loki sonrió, acercándose a Nina y sujetándola de un brazo antes de que se le escapara. Con mucha fuerza, la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó en una especie de abrazo que le provocó escalofríos a la joven.

-Cumplirás tu promesa, Nina. Vaya que lo harás…

Con un fuerte tirón, desgarró por completo la manga izquierda de la blusa de Nina, dejando el brazo completamente desnudo. Luego, casi con ternura, le hizo una caricia en el hombro con la mano libre; Nina se mordió los labios, fingiendo no estar enterada de nada, hasta que, repentinamente, sintió como si un cuchillo al rojo vivo le cortara la piel, ahí donde la mano de Loki la estaba tocando. Cerró los ojos y gimió por lo bajo, intentando en vano calmarse; unos segundos después, sólo sintió un calor inusitado, y poco a poco, sólo sintió una vaga punzada.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su brazo. Rodeándolo, desde el hombro hasta apenas unos centímetros por encima del codo, se había dibujado un tatuaje que tenía la forma de una serpiente horrorosa. La cabeza de la serpiente descansaba, con las fauces abiertas, sobre el hombro, y su cuerpo estaba adornado con varias runas de significado desconocido.

-A partir de ahora eres mi esclava. –dijo Loki, soltándola y dándole un ligero empujón. –No te queda otro remedio que obedecerme, a menos que quieras padecer el peor de los tormentos.

-Prefiero morir.

-Ése, niña necia, no es el peor de los tormentos…

Nina se acarició el brazo, que todavía le punzaba, y le echó una mirada de resentimiento a Loki.

-Bueno, ya que estamos en eso… -murmuró él. –más te vale darte prisa. Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

-¿Tenemos?

-Así es. ¿No se te ha ocurrido preguntarte dónde estamos?

-Supongo… que en tu casa. –dijo Nina.

-Para la próxima que te dirijas a mí tienes que decirme "amo", ¿comprendes? Y sí, es algo así. Es mi guarida. Una puerta en medio de todos los mundos, para ser más preciso. Del otro lado –señaló una puerta de madera rojiza. –está tu adorada Midgard. Ahí es donde pasaremos bastante tiempo.

-¿Con qué propósito… amo? –Nina se mordió la lengua con un gesto de enfado.

-Fácil, Nina. Luego de mi pequeño espectáculo del que fuiste testigo, tuve que apresurar un poco mis planes para dominar al…

-Típico. –susurró Nina.

-Volveremos ahí, donde ahora soy jefe del edificio en ruinas. Verás que lo reconstruí y que está más precioso que nunca, aunque eso lo tenga que decir por mí mismo. –agregó vanidosamente. –Más te vale estar lista, porque apenas amanezca en Midgard, nos iremos, y este portal permanecerá cerrado hasta que yo disponga de él. Bueno, ¿alguna duda?

Sí, la verdad Nina tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, como qué diablos haría con la Tierra si, acaso, lograra su propósito, que porqué la había escogido a ella para sus planes y, lo más importante, qué haría con ella cuando todo terminara. Pero de los labios de la joven sólo salió un vago:

-No, amo.

-¡Perfecto! –Loki desapareció y Nina se quedó ahí, plantada entre la chimenea y la cama, con el corazón hecho pedazos y el brazo aún punzándole.

Lo peor apenas estaba empezando.


	5. Locuras, Travesuras y otras Maldades

5

LOCURAS, TRAVESURAS Y OTRAS MALDADES

Alguna vez, hubo en ese lugar un edificio hecho completamente de vigas de acero y cristales, donde trabajaban sin parar ejecutivos de toda clase, abogados y contadores relacionados con el gobierno. Pero lo que estaba ahí parecía haber salido de la imaginación más locuaz y del corazón más vanidoso.

La construcción tenía forma de pirámide isósceles, con sus cuatro caras fraccionadas para las oficinas, de una manera vagamente similar a como estaba dividido el antiguo edificio; lo más peculiar no era el hecho de que el edificio pareciera estar construido del cristal más delicado y pulido y del oro más puro como sustituto de las vigas de acero, ni tampoco el hecho de que nadie supiera quién o quiénes habitaban aquélla pirámide de fantasía, sino que ésta había aparecido de la noche a la mañana luego del extraño fenómeno natural que hizo pedazos la vieja edificación.

Cuando la mañana había cubierto con su clara luz la ciudad, llegó al edificio una joven, vestida con un traje sastre negro y una blusa verde esmeralda, que llevaba un magnífico portafolio de cuero negro y unos pendientes hechos de acuamarinas verdes. La joven entró a la pirámide y encontró en el redondo lobby (todo de color dorado y bronce) a algunas personas que conocía bien.

-Hola, Diane. –saludó a la callada mujer que estaba en el recibidor. Ésta la miró con cierto temor y dijo:

-El jefe te espera arriba, Nina.

La joven asintió y caminó hasta los elevadores, tomó uno y presionó el botón que la llevaba al último piso.

Cuando las puertas (de cristal dorado) se abrieron, Nina llegó a una magnífica sala con la misma excéntrica decoración del resto de la pirámide; sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono, un hombre alto, pálido, de cabello negro y ojos verdes como el largo abrigo que usaba, la recibió con una cruel sonrisa.

-Llegas tarde.

-Es mi primer día. –se defendió Nina. –Loki…

-¡Amo! –le corrigió el aludido.

-Lo siento… amo, ¿qué piensa hacer ahora con todo esto?

-Pues… ¿porqué no lees mi agenda y te lo explicas tú misma? –Loki señaló una agenda de piel negra que estaba sobre el escritorio; Nina la tomó y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-A las diez, reunión con el comisionado… a las once, llamada en línea directa con el primer ministro británico… a las doce treinta correo electrónico con los presidentes de Estados Unidos, China y Alemania… A las dos, retiro a comida… Es una agenda muy llena, pero no entiendo…

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Nina? –preguntó Loki.

-Tantas llamadas… y ni siquiera sé para qué son.

-Redúcete a comunicarme y a hacer exactamente lo que te pido.

-Sí.

-¿Sí, qué?

-Sí, amo. –corrigió Nina. Se dio la media vuelta, cuando de pronto miró a Loki de reojo y preguntó: -¿Porqué recontrató a los sobrevivientes?

-¿Crees que tú podrías con todo el trabajo, Nina? Claro que no. Necesito que este edificio tenga el aspecto de un… ¿cómo lo llaman ustedes? Un centro ejecutivo perfectamente normal.

-Vaya que lo parece. –se mofó Nina. –Debe ser el primer centro ejecutivo en el mundo con forma de pirámide y construido de oro.

-Hay que mostrarle siempre tu enorme poder a tus enemigos… o a tus subordinados.

Nina torció el gesto y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, cuando escuchó a Loki decir:

-No te atrevas jamás a hablar con nadie de lo que pasa aquí, Nina. Ellos no tienen idea, es más, ni siquiera guardan en sus memorias lo que sucedió con el edificio anterior. Y es mejor que sigan sin saberlo, ¿escuchaste?

-Sí, amo. –gimió Nina, rendida.

-Así me gusta. Ahora vete y ponte a hacer algo, no sé… Revisa mis cuentas mortales, será prudente cuidar mi dinero.

Nina se encogió de hombros y salió, preguntándose cómo diablos Loki se hizo con dinero humano. Llegó al piso de en medio y se encontró con Hannah y Charlie; los dos parecían verdaderamente víctimas de un aturdimiento terrible, pues cuando Nina se acercó, ambos la miraron como si fuera una especie de serpiente venenosa gigante.

-Hannah, Charlie… hola.

Hannah retrocedió, angustiada, y Charlie agachó la mirada antes de contestar:

-Buenos días, señorita Valerius. ¿El señor Laufeyson necesita alguna cosa?

-¡No! No, sólo quería saludarlos… ¿se sienten bien?

-Estamos perfectos. –la cortó Charlie, antes de empujar discretamente a Hannah lo más lejos posible de Nina. –Con permiso.

-Charles… Hannah… -musitó Nina tristemente.

Cuando el reloj marcó las diez, apareció en la puerta el comisionado de la ciudad. Fue de inmediato transferido a la oficina donde Loki lo esperaba, cómodamente acurrucado en su trono.

-¡Señor Anderson! Un placer verlo por fin.

-Señor Laufeyson –contestó el hombre dándole un apretón de manos. –Escuché que quería unas… propuestas de seguridad.

-Pero por supuesto. Para mí, la seguridad de mis subordinados es de lo más importante, y si hay algo que me preocupa, es pensar que ellos pueden sufrir, en cualquier momento, algún contratiempo.

-Le aseguro que mi Policía estará siempre afuera de este lugar, señor Laufeyson. Patrullamos mucho, ¿sabe? Y de ésta forma mantenemos al público a salvo…

-Suena bien, señor, pero ¿ha pensado en lo que estoy diciéndole? Manejo cantidades de dinero casi inimaginables, cuento con lo mejor en relaciones políticas con los dirigentes de otras naciones que han depositado en mí toda su confianza en cosas que usted no podría ni soñar. Quiero… no, más bien le ordeno que me entregue… a diez de sus mejores defensas, y las quiero bien armadas, uno nunca sabe cuándo pueda suceder algún intento de espionaje, o robo.

-Sí, claro… claro… -balbuceó el comisionado. –Pero esas… fuerzas… que menciona están especializadas en otras cosas, ¿porqué no habla con el Ministro de Defensa?

-Ya lo he hecho. –Loki sonrió malignamente. –Y me ha dicho que si usted no se propone a entregarme esos diez elementos que le envió, personalmente se encargará de acabar con su exquisita carrera. Y no queremos que eso pase, ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que no! Pero el Ministro me habría dicho…

-Basta ya. Diez elementos. Y los quiero pronto. Ah, otra cosa…

-¿Otra cosa?

-Es sobre otro tipo de defensa, en realidad…

Nina seguía con su trabajo en una de las oficinas, donde sumaba y restaba aburridamente las cuentas. Le sorprendió en principio no sólo la cantidad de dinero presentada en cada papel, sino que todas pertenecían a diferentes naciones: había dólares, pesos, libras, marcos, francos, yenes, monedas incluso de países alejados de los que apenas sabía sus nombres.

-Loki, ¿de dónde sacaste éste dinero? –susurró para sí misma.

Él, por su parte, seguía hablando con el Primer Ministro en su oficina:

-Yo recomiendo que le diga pronto a Su Majestad estas… inquietudes, por su propio bien. La Corona nunca ha sido muy de fiar, señor mío, y lo que acabo de informarle lo prueba… ¡No importa! Haga lo que sea necesario pero quiero que la próxima vez que hable con usted me conteste afirmativamente…

El día transcurrió de la misma forma hasta la tarde. Nina, cansada del arduo trabajo de las cuentas, acudió con éstas a la oficina, y apenas abrir la puerta, un haz de luz se lanzó contra ella y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla.

-¿Qué fue eso? –exclamó. Loki la miró con gesto indiferente.

-Creí que eras ésa metiche de Hannah otra vez. Lleva todo el día intentando cruzar la puerta.

-¡Pudiste matarme!

-Bah.

-Y si hubiera sido Hannah… -agregó suavemente Nina. Luego recordó eso de "un humano más, un humano menos" y se estremeció de miedo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Ah, mis cuentas! Están perfectas, ¿no?

-Eso creo. –Nina se las entregó. –Amo…

El teléfono sonó. Torciendo el gesto con expresión aburrida, Loki levantó la bocina.

-¿Sí? –de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y, sonriendo, contestó alegremente: -No quisiera decirle esto, señor presidente, pero SE…LO…DIJE.

Colgó y soltó una risita burlona que le heló la sangre a Nina.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó ella.

-El presidente de los Estados Unidos. –musitó Loki, intentando contener la risa. –El muy idiota… creyó que podría negarse a… enviarme lo que le pedí, y le he dicho: "para que vea cuán de confianza soy, le aseguro que en la próxima carta proveniente de Europa que reciba, vendrá una curiosa bacteria que le llenará la cara y las manos de pequeñas pústulas que lo harán ver peor que un pez descamándose"… ¿Y qué crees? ¡Ha sido así! –y dicho esto rió a carcajadas.

Nina lo miró boquiabierta.

-Ha sido usted, ¿cierto, amo? –Loki apenas pudo asentir en medio del ataque de risa, cuando el teléfono sonó otra vez. -¡Seguro ése será el presidente chino! –descolgó y esperó tranquilamente, antes de reírse nuevamente. -¡Pues lo siento mucho! –y dijo algunas palabras en mandarín antes de colgar y reír con más fuerza.

-¿Qué le ha hecho al dirigente chino? –preguntó Nina.

-Nada… solo que… ¡el pobre se quedará sin dedos si en una semana no me entrega los papeles que le pedí! –las risas estaban tan descontroladas que Loki se tiró al suelo. Nina se mordió los labios y salió calladamente de la oficina.

Loki siguió riendo, cuando de pronto una pequeña esfera de luz apareció flotando sobre su cabeza.

-Mi señor… -susurró una voz femenina desde aquélla luz. Loki se puso de pie, un poco más calmado.

-Dime, mi Encantadora.

-Sospecho que sus planes han marchado perfectamente, mi señor. –contestó la voz femenina.

-Mucho mejor. En pocos días, las tres potencias mundiales más importantes tendrán que cederme no sólo sus ingresos, sino también sus armamentos.

-¿Los ha tentado con dinero?

-Dinero y amenazas… hace veinte minutos Alemania y Austria se rindieron, simultáneamente, y me han otorgado control sobre sus bases de Asuntos Internos. Poco a poco, Encantadora, tendré a todo el mundo obedeciéndome, y no les quedará otro remedio.

-Temía que los humanos fueran difíciles, mi señor.

-Son criaturas muy débiles; asustarlas es tan fácil como aterrorizar a un niñito contándole un cuento de miedo antes de dormir. Son patéticos, pero muy útiles. –sonrió, satisfecho. –Sus mentes son un desordenado caos que yo puedo dominar a mi antojo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Y qué hará cuando tenga a todo el mundo a sus pies?

-Me convertiré en su rey supremo. No será cosa difícil, conmigo infiltrado en cada acceso monetario y armamentista, podría llevar a todas las naciones a la guerra, y cuando la humanidad esté aterrorizada y suplique por un héroe que los salve… ¿sabes quién estará ahí? ¡Pues yo!

-Larga vida al rey Loki. –musitó la voz de la Encantadora.

-Hmm… pensándolo bien, rey es un término muy común… Emperador. Eso suena perfecto. Emperador Loki…

La esfera de luz desapareció, justo a tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera. Un hombre de aspecto tosco y muy mal encarado miró a Loki de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Loki.

-No, la pregunta es ¿quién diablos es usted? –dijo el hombre. –Escuché mucho, señor, demasiado. Soy el embajador de Rusia, ¿recuerda? Me mandó llamar hace una hora.

-Está retrasado. –comentó Loki como si nada.

-¡Calle! –ordenó el embajador. –Estaba hablando con alguien, ¡quiere llevar al mundo a la guerra! ¿Tiene dinero y armas, eh? ¡Pues las naciones tenemos el doble de dinero y armas que usted!

-En realidad a éstas horas la operación se ha invertido. Alemania y Austria están a mi servicio, justamente ahora China y Estados Unidos están entregándome de primera mano sus ingresos y sus datos confidenciales respectivamente, y dentro de poco, al resto del mundo no le quedará otro remedio que… obedecerme.

El embajador soltó una carcajada salvaje.

-¡Me parece de lo más divertido, señor…!

-Laufeyson. Thomas Laufeyson.

-Justamente. ¡Pues déjeme contarle que Rusia jamás cederá a sus deseos!

Loki sonrió.

-Están hechos para ser dominados, señor mío. Al final, no les quedará más remedio que obedecerme, y yo estaré ahí para poner mi pie sobre el cuello de cualquiera que se niegue… como usted, por ejemplo.

El embajador levantó los puños, cansado de tanto insulto.

-Jamás, desde hace veinte años, creí tener que volver a usar mis habilidades como boxeador, pero usted… es una verdadera tentación.

-Si eso quiere… -Loki soltó una suave risotada. El embajador se lanzó sobre él; Loki desapareció y el hombre se golpeó de lleno contra el escritorio. Miró a su espalda y se encontró con aquél pequeño hombre vestido de verde, sonriendo muy orgulloso.

-Por Dios… ¿qué diablos es usted? –preguntó.

-¿Yo? –Loki dio un chasquido con los dedos, y unas gruesas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada, atando los pies del embajador. El hombre cayó al suelo, forcejeando mientras las cuerdas se desliaban hacia arriba, hasta sujetarlo por completo. Entonces Loki se acercó a él, le puso un pie sobre la garganta y, sonriendo, musitó: -Soy algo complicado.

Entonces levantó un pie y lo dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre el rostro del embajador, rompiéndole la nariz en el acto. El hombre lanzó un gemido de dolor, hasta que una patada en el cráneo lo dejó fuera de combate. Las cuerdas desaparecieron silenciosamente mientras Loki, sonriendo, susurró:

-Te lo advertí.


	6. Posesión

6

POSESIÓN

Una semana atrás, lo más peculiar que había sucedido era que una pirámide de cristal y oro había aparecido como por obra de un milagro a la mitad de una ciudad sin importancia.

Pero ahora, las naciones del mundo se miraban sobre los hombros, desconfiados.

Todo gracias a la influencia macabra de Loki.

Ajena a la red de engaños y crueldades que su amo había tejido sobre todo el mundo, Nina se cepillaba el cabello frente a un espejo; en su reflejo era visible la serpiente que llevaba tatuada, como una señal de marginación, sobre el brazo, y suspiró mientras pasaba un dedo sobre la gigantesca marca. Alzó la mirada.

-Te queda muy bien esa blusa. –el reflejo de Loki, parado justo detrás de ella, la sorprendió.

-¡Ay! –la joven se dio la vuelta. –Es mi hora de soledad.

-Tu hora de soledad durará lo que a mí se me plazca. –siseó él, amenazante, acercándose a Nina. Alargó una mano y tocó el tatuaje, causándose un escalofrío a Nina. -¿Ya te has acostumbrado, Nina?

-¿A qué, a llevar ése tatuaje?

-A tu condición de esclava. –Loki caminó alrededor de Nina, como un buitre que rodea a un vulnerable corderito. –Veo que ya casi no protestas, obedeces ciegamente, haces las cosas tal y como te las pido, y lo que más me intriga… No me has preguntado nada acerca de mis negocios.

Nina se encogió de hombros, con los ojos clavados en el piso.

-No crea que desconozco lo que hace. –dijo. –Lo de los presidentes fue una diablura, incluso lo de hacerle añicos la nariz al embajador suena inofensivo… Oh sí, lo sé. –añadió al notar que su interlocutor se detenía bruscamente cuando mencionó lo del embajador ruso. –Lo que no entiendo es porqué tuvo que hacer…

-¿Hacer qué? –Loki se plantó frente a ella.

-Eso. –musitó Nina, mirando al suelo. –Ésas amenazas a los países… ése derroche de dinero en cosas que no sé ni qué sean… los guardias en las entradas… ¿De qué le sirven?

-Sólo le doy a cada nación una razón para respetarme y temerme. –replicó Loki. –Los guardias… son por seguridad personal. Tú bien sabes lo que escondo en el recinto, Nina. No querrás que entre alguien y se lleve los papeles y el oro, ¿cierto?

-Pero los papeles son falsos… Cualquiera lo notaría.

-¿Cuál es el punto? –Loki torció el gesto y, cansado de la actitud de Nina, tomó la barbilla de la joven para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara. –El trabajo de esas personas es hacer justo lo que yo quiero que hagan, si deseo que se lancen al vacío tendrán que lanzarse. Pero tú, Nina… -sonrió. –Tú tienes una misión más importante.

-¿Cuál? –Nina se mordió los labios. Loki rió.

-Harás justo lo que yo te diga, ¿cierto?

…

Edward Jones era un hombre muy poco impresionable; como Ministro de Defensa tenía un temple de acero que asustaba a cualquiera, pero una debilidad terrible por la bebida, más aún si a la bebida le acompañaba una plática con alguna bella mujer. Así que Jones se emocionó mucho mientras conducía aquélla noche a uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos para encontrarse con la hija de ése que llamaban "el príncipe Midas", Nina Laufeyson.

Jones se detuvo en el estacionamiento, entró al restaurante con una vaga sonrisa de satisfacción y pidió una mesa. Esperó durante casi cinco minutos cuando de pronto, un camarero apareció frente a él acompañado de una joven, bellamente ataviada con un vestido verde, de cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas.

-Perdóneme señor Jones, la señorita dice que viene con usted. –dijo el camarero.

-¿Nina Laufeyson? –quiso saber el ministro.

-Así es, señor Jones.

El ministro se puso de pie para ayudarla a sentarse, y pidió una botella de vino tinto para acompañar con la cena. Nina sonrió seductora.

-Parece sorprendido, señor ministro.

-Esperaba a alguien un poco más… mayor.

-Lo sospechaba. ¿Cuántos años cree que tiene mi padre?

-Francamente jamás lo he visto. –musitó Jones. –Me han dicho que parece muy joven, pero que sus ojos son… como los de alguien muy viejo.

Nina rió, con una risa deliciosa y a la vez terrorífica.

-Mi padre es un hombre excéntrico, señor Jones. De hecho si lo conociera mejor se daría cuenta que tienen mucho en común.

-¿En serio? ¿Porqué lo dice, señorita? Nosotros apenas nos conocemos.

-Porque… -Nina se mordió los labios, aún sonriendo. –a los dos les atrae el poder. Y… a mí también.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No. Hay mucho más.

Llegó la cena. Los dos comensales no hablaron casi nada hasta que terminaron, y sólo así continuaron su charla, bebiendo sendas copas de vino.

-Salud por usted y por su padre. –dijo Jones.

-Gracias, ministro. –Nina se llevó la copa a los labios… _¿De verdad tengo que hacer esto? ¡No por favor!, _gimió una voz en su cabeza, que ignoró tranquilamente, dando un largo trago.

-Pues, señorita Laufeyson, quisiera saber qué es exactamente lo que su padre me propone.

-Mi padre quiere ofrecerle a usted algo muy valioso. –explicó Nina. –A cambio, sólo le pide una cosa…

-¿Y qué podría ser eso? –preguntó Jones mientras servía vino una vez más para él y para Nina.

-Una cosita que… ustedes llaman, según creo… "la lista negra".

El ministro la miró, un poco confundido.

-¿La "lista negra"? No. –tomó todo su vino de un solo trago. –No, no, no puedo hacer eso, señorita Laufeyson. Ustedes no tienen idea…

-No sólo tenemos idea de qué es, señor Jones. Lo sabemos. –Nina sonrió dulcemente y estiró una mano para acariciar el brazo de Jones. –Se trata de un trato justo, un trato que a usted no le hará ningún daño, además.

-¿Porqué su padre querría ésos documentos? A menos que él quisiera…

Antes de que siguiera hablando, Nina le lanzó un sobre, escrito por Loki. Jones abrió el sobre y de éste cayeron una cartita breve y unas pequeñas gemas.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó el ministro, mientras miraba sorprendido las joyas.

-Un pago adelantado. –susurró Nina mientras Jones leía la carta. –No se negaría a aceptar un pago tan bueno, ¿o sí?

-Pero… pero esto es… No lo sé.

-Por favor… sólo dígame dónde están ésos papeles. Mi padre se encargará del resto.

-Si desea saberlo… -Jones sonrió. –Los papeles originales están en mi casa. ¿Desea verlos?

Nina lo miró fijamente, como sopesando la idea. En su mente, dos voces completamente diferentes peleaban:

_-No los tiene, yo lo sé._

_-¡Claro que los tiene! Está tan borracho que se le ha escapado._

_-Qué tontería, ¿así de fácil pone en riesgo su país?_

_-Eso no me importa, debemos ir por los papeles._

_-No… tengo mucho miedo._

_-¡No seas estúpida! Sólo di que sí y ya._

-De acuerdo, señor ministro.

Los dos se pusieron de pie. Jones dejó el pago de la cena sobre la mesa y después, acompañado por Nina, fue hasta su auto. Ambos llegaron a la residencia del ministro, y después de bajar del coche, Jones dijo muy orgulloso:

-Es una bella casa, ¿no lo cree?

-Sí que lo es.

Entraron al recinto. Nina miró con expresión perdida la casa mientras Jones le hablaba de sus numerosos y caros objetos que tenía distribuidos desde el vestíbulo hasta la sala; cuando llegaron a ésta última, Jones se dio la vuelta y acarició el rostro de Nina, mientras decía:

-¿Segura que aún quieres ver los documentos? Podríamos pasar a otra cosa…

_Dios, sí está borracho, _pensó Nina.

-Primero papeles… y luego… -Nina sonrió seductoramente.

-¿Sí?

-Luego… -Nina le apretó brevemente la mano. El ministro sonrió.

-Iré ahora mismo por ellos. Espera. –y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, dando tumbos. Nina se sentó en uno de los sofás, con los ojos clavados al suelo.

_-Esto está muy mal._

_-No seas tonta…_

Jones volvió, riendo alegremente y con una carpeta gruesa.

-¡Aquí están! –le entregó la carpeta. –Mírelos, ¿no son fascinantes?

Nina abrió la carpeta, y se encontró con varias anotaciones de logística, mapas y hasta coordenadas que no pudo entender del todo. Cerró la carpeta, sonriendo.

-Gracias, señor.

-Y ahora… -Jones se acercó a ella, sonriendo también. -¿Dónde está mi pequeña paga?

-Su paga –Nina lo detuvo, apoyando su mano en el pecho del hombre. –le llegará en unos días, directamente a ésta dirección. –se puso de pie. –Gracias por todo, señor ministro, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

Nina echó a andar a la puerta, cuando Jones le gritó:

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Creí que nosotros…!

-¿Nosotros? –Nina soltó una carcajada cruel. -¡No existe un "nosotros", idiota!

La joven salió, mientras Jones, helado y con cara de idiota, se quedaba plantado frente a la puerta.

Nina caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a la siguiente manzana, donde se ocultó en un callejón, con el corazón oprimido. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y le temblaban las manos mientras sujetaba la carpeta sobre el pecho, esperando…

Loki apareció frente a ella, y dio una seca cabeceada.

-Bien hecho, mi mascota. –susurró, colocando una mano sobre la frente de Nina. Los ojos de la joven volvieron a su color original, y un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios. –No seas infantil. Lo hiciste excelente.

-Pero no era yo… -Nina se frotó la frente con la mano libre. –Me duele mucho.

-Quizá la posesión habría sido menos dolorosa… -reflexionó Loki.

-¡Habría sido peor! –Nina se sentía mareada; decidió que el control mental era peor que un "cerebro frío" luego de comer tanto helado.

-Dame la lista. –ordenó Loki. Le quitó la carpeta de la mano y la hojeó. –Perfecto. Tiene los sellos oficiales. –se guardó la carpeta dentro de la larga chaqueta.

-¿Para qué era necesario hacer tanto circo? –se quejó Nina.

-No hables de lo que no entiendes, Nina.

-¡Es una locura!

-¿Porqué te importa tanto?

-¡Porque me usa para sus locuras, y yo no quiero!

Loki dio un chasquido con los dedos, y Nina lanzó un grito de dolor. El tatuaje de la serpiente había empezado a moverse, como si fuera una serpiente real, enroscándose con mucha fuerza alrededor de su brazo.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta, por favor! –suplicó ella. La serpiente dejó de agitarse y volvió a su aspecto original. Loki torció el gesto.

-Eres una niña estúpida y débil. Si por mí fuera, me desharía de ti.

-¿Porqué no lo hace?

-Aún me eres útil. –Loki se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

_Maldito, me dejó aquí como idiota, _dijo Nina para sí mientras caminaba por las calles, sintiéndose ridícula por andar así con aquél espantoso vestido, acariciando su brazo dolorido por causa del tatuaje viviente.

Cruzó la calle lentamente, aprovechando las luces rojas mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos de aquéllos días. No era la primera vez que Loki la usaba como escudo para hacer sus maldades, pero una cosa era obligarla a persuadir por teléfono o en vivo a personas, y otra muy diferente era controlar su mente para que robara un documento tan importante. Se metería en problemas si…

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy rápido. Se escuchó un claxon, varios autos salieron volando mientras un camión de carga derrapaba por el suelo sin control; uno de los autos salió disparado entre la multitud, dio un par de volteretas y luego se dirigió hacia Nina. La joven quedó helada, mirando cómo a cada instante el auto se acercaba más a ella, amenazando con aplastarla…

Y de pronto, algo la empujó varios metros lejos del lugar donde había quedado paralizada, y el auto explotó en pequeños fragmentos.

La joven estaba en el piso, mirando horrorizada cómo los restos del auto llovían alrededor de la figura de un hombre; el hombre se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia ella, y Nina no pudo menos que sorprenderse al ver que aquél hombre, el que la había empujado a tiempo para que el auto no la aplastara, y el que de hecho lo había hecho pedazos, era Loki.

El hombre se inclinó para verla bien; Nina temblaba.

-¿Te has hecho daño? –preguntó Loki con indiferencia.

-No… -Nina se puso de pie, aún sorprendida. -¿Porqué me salvaste?

Loki abrió la boca para contestarle, pero luego, haciendo un gesto evasivo, murmuró:

-Todavía eres útil. –Nina lo miró, con una mezcla de agradecimiento y misterio. –Bueno, ¿qué esperas? ¡Vámonos!

Nina asintió, tomándolo del brazo, y los dos desaparecieron en medio de un estallido verde.


	7. Inexplicable, Imperdonable

7

INEXPLICABLE, IMPERDONABLE

-Está hecho. –dijo Loki.

-¿No bromeas, mi señor? –la voz de la Encantadora resonaba en la habitación, proveniente de otra esfera luminosa verde y dorada.

-¡Claro que no! Finalmente… finalmente tengo a los humanos donde los quería. Cuando las potencias europeas decidan enemistarse con Norteamérica, y Asia se fragmente por tomar un lado… entonces… tendré lo que he venido a buscar aquí.

-¿Una guerra? –la Encantadora rió. –Justamente de eso hablaba la profecía.

-Seguramente. Pero no es la guerra lo que busco, lo que yo verdaderamente quiero es dominarlos… ¿entiendes? Tengo en mis manos cosas, cosas por las que cualquier nación pagaría hasta con la vida de su gente por obtener. ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en sus rostros cuando descubran lo que yo he descubierto!

Nina se miraba al espejo, lista ya para irse a dormir. Hacía dos semanas (_¡Dios! Ha sido tan poco tiempo…_pensó) ella era aún una joven normal; sí, ya había conocido al hombre que le haría pedazos la vida, al hombre que ahora parecía, poco a poco, alimentarse de su juventud y de su alma, volviéndola cada día más débil…

-¿Porqué? –le preguntó a su reflejo. -¿Porqué he de someterme a sus deseos? ¿Porqué no digo que no, y escapo de aquí mientras aún me queda algo de cordura? Siento cómo su mirada me hiela el corazón, cómo su voz me adormece y me hace hacer cosas que yo no quiero, cómo su tacto basta para aterrorizarme…

Se tocó, inconscientemente, el brazo tatuado.

-Lo odio… cómo lo odio… -chilló, recordando el edificio que se caía a pedazos, su tío, sus amigos que ahora le temían y le rehuían siempre que se acercaba a ellos, su vida destrozada, sus ilusiones muertas, su libertad comprada… Entonces, ¿porqué diablos no podía dejar de mirarlo? ¿Era parte de su plan, hacerla sentirse dependiente de él?

Se mordió los labios.

-Pudo dejarme caer al vacío, pero no lo hizo. –dijo. –Pudo dejar que ése auto me aplastara, pero no lo hizo… No soy tan útil como cree… Al final hará conmigo lo mismo que haría con cualquier otra persona…

Era culpa de él, pensó. Culpa de sus palabras emponzoñadas y dulces, culpa de sus caricias malditas, culpa de sus ojos… de sus labios mentirosos… de sus ojos y de sus labios que le indicaban siempre lo que tenía que hacer… Y pensó, con cierto gusto, que eso no le importaba. Amaba su sonrisa malvada cuando ella hacía bien su trabajo, y sonrió brevemente… Luego abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Estoy loca. –se lamentó. -¡Soy una maldita masoquista!

Le dio un puñetazo al espejo y se fue a dormir.

Cuando amaneció, Nina no se molestó en abrir los ojos; se sentía extrañamente pesada, y lo asoció a la falta de sueño, porque llevaba días despertando cada cierto tiempo en la noche por culpa de las pesadillas que la atacaban. Luego pensó que ése peso no era de su propio cuerpo, y sintió como si se sofocara; le estaba costando trabajo respirar. Boqueó desesperadamente y trató de respirar más profundamente, pero siguió sintiéndose igual.

Asustada, abrió los ojos y trató de alzar los brazos, pero no pudo hacer esto último. Entonces miró que, sobre su pecho, estaba echado la mitad del cuerpo de un labrador negro, que jadeaba tranquilamente llenando de baba sus sábanas.

-¿Qué es esto? –saltó. -¡Quítate, por favor!

El animal fijó sus ojos en Nina, y dando un aburrido bostezo se incorporó y saltó elegantemente al suelo. Nina se sentó en la cama, mirando al enorme animal que se contentó con mirarla y mover suavemente la cola de un lado a otro; entonces la joven sonrió con cierta melancolía.

-¿Era urgente despertarme así? –preguntó.

El perro dio vueltas sobre sí mismo, como si quisiera echarse a dormir, pero al cabo de unas pocas vueltas tomó su forma humana.

-La verdad sí. –respondió Loki. –Hay tantas cosas por hacer y muy poco tiempo. Mejor dicho… tú tienes poco tiempo.

Nina lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-¡Pues mi junta, claro está!

-¿Una junta…? –Nina se pasó el cabello entre los dedos, desconcertada. Junta, junta… no recordaba ninguna junta… A menos que…

-La acabo de programar. –le explicó Loki, como si fuera de lo más natural. –Una cumbre donde todos, pero absolutamente todos los dirigentes de tu patético mundo vendrán aquí, al edificio, y hablaremos de… ¿cómo lo llaman ustedes?

-¿Política?

-Sí… creo que así le dicen. En fin, tienes que ponerte en acción y organizar el salón de juntas.

-¿Qué hay de usted? –preguntó Nina secamente.

-¡Ah! –Loki la señaló con un dedo acusador y los ojos furiosos.

-Lo siento. –corrigió la joven. -¿Qué hará usted, amo?

Sonriendo, él le contestó:

-Creí que era más que obvio. –tomó de un brazo a Nina y la sacó de la cama. -¡Vamos, aprisa! Y no quiero verte usando otro de tus ridículos trajes; más te vale vestirte con algo un poco más fino.

-¡Pero si no tengo más ropa!

-¡Pues ve y arregla eso también! –Loki le dio un empujón tan fuerte que Nina por poco pierde el equilibrio.

Nina llegó al edificio. El cielo estaba cubierto de unas sedosas y pálidas nubes que devoraban la luz del sol; suspirando, Nina recordó las nubes que anunciaron su tragedia, apenas un tiempo atrás, y se preguntó si justamente "aquéllas" nuevas nubes no trataban de decirle que algo igual de terrible ocurriría de nuevo.

-Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor. –dijo para sí misma.

De inmediato supervisó los cambios que requería la gigantesca sala de juntas; los empleados, siguiendo sus órdenes, pulieron los vidrios, limpiaron y sacaron brillo a la larga mesa circular de ébano que dominaba la escena, se colocaron adornos que, al parecer, estaban todos hechos de oro macizo, se dispuso un servicio de café para los que irían a la junta y finalmente, se corrieron las cortinas, para que la sala quedara iluminaba por una suave luz dorada, proveniente de la araña de cristal que colgaba en el centro del salón.

-¡Excelente! –decía Nina. Uno a uno, los trabajadores salieron de la sala silenciosamente, hasta que al final sólo quedó Hannah. La muchacha miraba la gran ciudad desde una de las ventanas, con los ojos brillándole de una manera extraña; Nina se acercó calladamente a ella, por temor a asustarla, y susurró:

-¿Hannah?

La aludida dio un respingo y se volvió a Nina. Parecía estar frente a frente con su peor pesadilla, porque comenzó a temblar.

-Hannah, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Nina. –Dime algo, por favor.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, señorita Valerius.

-¡Hannah, deja de llamarme así! –exclamó Nina, desesperada. -¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo, Nina, tu mejor amiga! ¡Trabajábamos juntas en un edificio parecido a éste, no hace ni siquiera un mes! ¡Hannah, por favor, dime que sí lo recuerdas! ¿Lo recuerdas?

Hannah negaba violentamente con la cabeza, a punto de echarse a llorar.

-No, no, no…

-¡Hannah, por favor! ¡Dime que sabes quién soy, dímelo!

-Eres… Eres la esclava de Loki. –dijo Hannah, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. –Eres sus ojos, sus oídos, eres la única aquí que tiene el valor estúpido de acercársele tanto.

-¡No tengo remedio! –gimió Nina. –Hannah…

-¡Eres igual de maldita que él! –saltó la joven rubia, llorando sin control. -¡Malditos sean los dos! ¡Y maldita tú!

-Hannah… -Nina perdió la voz al ver cómo, la que alguna vez fuera su mejor amiga, la apartaba de un empujón y salía huyendo de la sala. Se quedó ahí, mirando el mismo gélido horizonte que Hannah había estado mirando, y se preguntó… ¿recordaba su amiga acaso, vagamente, que alguna vez las cosas habían sido muy diferentes? ¿Recordaba a Charlie, y a John, y a ella misma, en lo que ahora parecía un sueño, o un universo paralelo? ¿Su alma estaba lidiando con el hechizo o lo que fuera que la tenía a ella y a todos los empleados cautivos?

_-¡Nina! _–la voz de Loki en su cabeza le hizo gritar de espanto. -_¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Date prisa, falta poco para que lleguen!_

-Lo siento, amo. –susurró Nina tristemente.

_-Pues yo te haré lamentarlo si en media hora no estás en el recibidor… ¿Y qué clase de ropa te pusiste? ¡Te dije que usaras otra cosa!_

-Pero yo no tengo…

_-Esto me pasa por ser tan blando contigo. Ve a una de ésas tiendas donde las midgardianas se compran vestidos y ésas estupideces, ¡y ay de ti si vuelves con alguna prenda ridícula, porque te juro que…!_

-Ya voy, ya voy. –replicó Nina con la voz temblorosa, y salió corriendo de la sala.

Una horda de autos caros y elegantes aparecieron por las pacíficas calles, cada una con la bandera de una nación ondeando en la parte delantera; uno a uno, los autos se detuvieron frente al edificio piramidal, y de ellos descendieron nada menos que los dirigentes de cada país en el mundo.

En la entrada principal, y usando un vestido verde oscuro, Nina recibió a cada uno de ellos, y cuando todos estuvieron en la recepción, se colocó delante del grupo y les indicó que la siguieran. En unos minutos más, aquéllos hombres de gran importancia ya estaban ante el umbral de la magnífica sala de juntas; todos a uno, lanzaron un grito de sorpresa y admiración, y Nina desapareció silenciosamente tras ellos, cerrando la puerta.

-Ojalá no le destroce la nariz a ninguno de ellos. –musitó Nina, pensando en Loki.

Al frente de todos, Loki, usando el traje más fino y elegante de todos los ahí reunidos, y apoyado sobre un bastón bruñido de oro, sonrió, mirando a aquélla ingenua multitud.

-Saludos, queridos amigos míos. –dijo con su más dulce y ponzoñosa voz. –Es un verdadero honor estar aquí, con todos ustedes, preparados para las nobles artes humanas de la cooperación y del gobierno. –todos lo observaban, callados, como si hubieran caído de pronto en un hechizo. –Tomen asiento. Que comience la junta.

Afuera, Nina rondaba el pasillo mordiéndose las uñas. Tenía el mal presagio de que Loki terminaría haciendo algo peligroso si alguno de los hombres se disponía a llevarle la contraria; no le asustaba una riña, sabía bien que a final de cuentas quien saldría ganando sería su amo, más bien le asustaba otra cosa, algo no muy bien definido, pero sí desesperante. Se sentía como si estuviera en medio de un gran salón en tinieblas; debía alargar las manos y caminar con cuidado para buscar la salida, pero cada vez que sentía alguna ventana o puerta, ésta, simplemente, no se podía abrir, y debía salir de nuevo a caminar para buscar otra salida.

Afuera, sólo se escuchaba el monótono ritmo de los empleados. Adentro, se desataba el caos.

Por fuera, Nina intentaba quedarse quieta. Por dentro, temblaba de temor.

Al cabo de más de una hora, la puerta se abrió. Uno a uno, los representantes de las naciones salieron silenciosamente, mirándose unos a otros de reojo; Nina, apostada a un lado de la puerta, los miró pasar con la sensación de que sus temores se habían confirmado.

-Loki, ¿qué has hecho? –musitó para sí. Cuando todos se habían marchado, Nina se asomó discretamente al interior de la sala de juntas.

Adentro, reinaba el silencio más profundo. Aún sentado en su silla, Loki tenía la vista clavada a la mesa; las manos estaban aferradas al borde de la mesa, con fuerza tal que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.

-Amo… -Nina entró sigilosamente, tratando de mirarlo mejor. La luz que provenía del candelabro parecía caer de manera irregular sobre él, pues apenas alcanzaba a iluminar sus brazos y su cabeza, dejando lo demás en una misteriosa penumbra; Nina se estremeció al notar que, al parecer y por primera vez desde que lo conociera, Loki parecía realmente enfadado. Su boca se torcía en un ángulo anormal, furioso, como una tajada hecha con un afilado cuchillo.

Dando un suspiro, Nina dijo en voz más alta:

-¡Amo!

Como si saliera de un sueño, Loki la miró, recobrando de pronto su aspecto normal. Sonrió.

-Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, Nina.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Porqué?

-Porque –se puso de pie. –esta noche saldremos a ésa ciudad tuya para… celebrar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Así que quiero que ahora mismo vayas y te consigas un atuendo más… sofisticado. No pienso dejarme ver entre ése grupo de criaturas tan débiles con alguien que parezca igual de inútil que ellos.

-Yo… Está bien, amo. –Nina se inclinó y salió. Loki esperó a que se marchara para murmurar:

-Encantadora… mi dulce Encantadora…

-¿Sí, mi señor? –respondió una dulce voz en su cabeza.

-Está todo listo.

Como única respuesta, escuchó una salvaje carcajada, y él sonrió malignamente.

Al anochecer, la ciudad estallaba de vida con sus luces, sus centros nocturnos y sus grandes y caros restaurantes rebosando de distinguida clientela. A uno de éstos recintos llegaron, como salidos de un sueño, la pareja más curiosa que jamás habían visto: un hombre alto, pálido, con un rico traje negro de etiqueta y con el cabello atado en una coleta, acompañado de una jovencita que a su lado parecía pequeña, con un hermoso vestido blanco y plateado. El hombre se acercó a la recepción y ordenó de inmediato la mejor mesa disponible; un camarero los acompañó y los dos se instalaron frente a la orquesta que amenizaba con suave música la velada.

-¿Qué le parece esto? –preguntó la joven, que no era otra sino Nina, a su acompañante.

-He visto cosas mejores. –musitó Loki, mirando con suave burla a la orquesta. –En Asgard las cosas son muy distintas, mucho más exquisitas y grandiosas. La comida es verdadera comida, no éstas minucias ridículas que ustedes consumen.

-Es lo mejor que tenemos.

-Son un pueblo en decadencia.

-Hmm… -Nina agachó la mirada y se dispuso a escuchar la música.

Les llevaron la cena, que transcurrió casi en silencio, excepto por las críticas de Loki; Nina se mordía los labios y fingía no escucharlo, aunque podía notar, por la cara de algunas personas que estaban junto a ellos, que a nadie le parecían muy agradables sus palabras.

-Qué aburrido. –se quejó por fin. -¿No hay algo más que ésa música tintineante?

-Me temo que no… -susurró Nina.

La orquesta cambió sus valses por la malagueña de Albeniz.

-Esa sí me gusta. –dijo Loki. –Creí que los tuyo no tenían gusto para la música, pero veo que de vez en cuando…

-La malagueña es muy hermosa. –contestó Nina, meciéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música. De pronto, Loki la tomó del brazo y la llevó medio a rastras al centro del restaurante, el único lugar donde no había mesas. -¡No! ¿Qué…?

-Haremos ese ritual extraño que hacen ustedes los humanos de bailar a mitad de un salón.

-Pero esto no es un salón, no podemos hacer esto.

-Yo hago lo que quiero. Ahora… dime cómo se baila esta cosa.

Nina puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Loki, y con la otra mano se sujetó a la mano de él.

-Ahora tiene que poner su mano izquierda en mi cintura.

-¿En dónde?

-¡En mi cintura!

-Qué ridículo. –pero lo hizo y suavemente, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, comenzaron a dar vueltas sin ton ni son. Las personas los miraban, mitad asombrados, mitad sobrecogidos.

-Excelente –Nina soltó una risotada nerviosa. –todos nos están mirando…

-Justamente lo que deberían hacer. –musitó Loki orgullosamente, dándole vueltas a Nina como si fuera un paso de ballet. –No seas tan ridícula, estoy seguro que a ti también te gusta esta atención que te están poniendo.

-No, yo…

-Sin peros, Nina, te conozco muy bien. –y dicho esto volvió a tomarla de la cintura y se pusieron a hacer cabriolas tan agresivas que parecía más bien la mezcla entre un tango especialmente rápido y una danza guerrera.

Cuando calló la música, hubo algunos aplausos y risitas divertidas. Los dos volvieron a su mesa, Nina con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza y Loki con su gesto aburrido otra vez.

-Eso fue muy raro. –musitó Nina.

-Fue agradable, lo admito. Pero ya es hora de irnos.

Unos minutos más tarde, la curiosa pareja salió del restaurante y se internaron en un callejón para desaparecer. Reaparecieron en el lugar que Loki llamaba "La Puerta", aquél espacio que flotaba entre Asgard y Midgard; Nina se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al lado de la chimenea, mirando de reojo los dos tapices que la franqueaban.

-¿Algún día me contará la historia de esos tapices? –preguntó.

-Es un cuento infantil bastante ridículo. –contestó Loki, echándole una mirada de asco a los tapices.

-¿Entonces porqué los tiene ahí?

-No sé. –se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la chimenea. Nina le dirigió una larga y tierna mirada; otra vez, sentía que había algo, muy dentro de él, que era casi tan inofensivo y vulnerable como ella misma. Algo muy al fondo, casi inalcanzable…

-¿Qué me miras? –preguntó Loki.

-Nada. Sólo… -Nina sonrió.

-¿Sólo qué?

-Estaba pensando que… jamás me había dado cuenta de una cosa sobre usted.

Loki la miró con curiosidad. Nina se incorporó y se acercó a él.

-Todo este tiempo lo he visto engañando, manipulando y lastimando a otros… Y siempre me pregunté porqué lo hacía. Imaginaba que era una especie de maldito que gozaba con el sufrimiento de otros, y no quise indagar más. Pero entonces… -Nina se acarició nerviosamente el cabello. –Entonces este mismo monstruo que voló en pedazos un edificio usó sus mismos poderes para salvarle la vida a una criatura que no significa nada para él, con toda su fuerza. Eso fue lo más… humano… que le he visto hacer.

Una sonrisa de burla le cruzó el rostro a Loki.

-Lo hice porque me eres útil, Nina.

-¿Útil? Podría tomar a cualquiera en la calle y hacerle algo para obligarlo a obedecerlo del modo que yo lo hago.

-Tenemos un pacto, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, pero ¿porqué yo? –Nina lo miró fijamente. –Me dijo que había estado espiándome, observando cada uno de mis movimientos… ¿Porqué yo, de entre personas más importante y útiles? ¿Porqué yo justamente?

Loki se encogió de hombros, fingiendo darle igual, pero Nina no se amilanó esta vez.

-Yo sé porqué.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y porqué, según tú?

-Porque lo que de verdad estuvo buscando todo este tiempo, sin darse cuenta… era alguien que lo acompañara. Y yo tuve el dudoso honor de ser la primera en cruzársele en el camino…

Por una fracción de segundo, el rostro de Loki pareció suavizarse; sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial, y parecía haber perdido años de edad y de sufrimiento. Pero luego volvió su máscara de frialdad, y comentó suavemente:

-Tuviste muchas agallas de cruzarte en mi camino, pero no las suficientes para enfrentarme. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por ti. Ahora hazme un favor y déjame solo.

-Está bien, amo. –Nina hizo una breve inclinación. –Que tenga buenas noches.

-Sí, tú también. –susurró como respuesta. La joven le sonrió y desapareció de su vista. Loki se quedó materialmente clavado frente a la chimenea, mirando el fuego.

Una risotada sarcástica salió de sus labios.

-Como si de verdad ella pudiera sentir algo así. Mañana –agregó solemnemente. –comenzarán los juegos.


	8. Emperador Loki

_**Advertencia: en este capítulo habrá un poquito de sadismo y violencia. Quedan informados.**_

8

EMPERADOR LOKI

-Hoy, termina la diplomacia. Hoy, no habrá más juegos debajo de la mesa ni juegos infantiles. Hoy, nadie volverá a reír ni a pensar a menos que yo lo ordene. Hoy, antes de que caiga el anochecer, toda criatura en este débil y enfermizo mundo no tendrá más opción que arrodillarse ante mí y ovacionarme. ¡Hoy… el Destino alzará su bandera a mi favor!

Nina, aún dormida, no estaba enterada de lo que ocurría no muy lejos de "La Puerta", en la oficina más alta del edificio piramidal. Otra vez, usando su atuendo de guerra y su casco, Loki sostenía entre las manos un objeto que parecía a primera vista un cofre, pero de él emanaba una poderosa luz azul.

Un destello verde iluminó el recinto, y apareció de pronto una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rubio, vestida toda de verde esmeralda, que sonrió apenas verlo. Loki se dio la vuelta para encarar a la recién llegada.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo. –le dijo a la mujer. –Te hubieras perdido el espectáculo.

-No me lo perdería por nada, mi señor. –susurró ella como respuesta. –Qué maravilloso será cuando en Asgard se enteren de lo que usted ha podido lograr solo. ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

-¿Esto? –Loki señaló con la mirada el objeto que sostenía en sus manos. –Claro que lo es.

-Creí que llevaría a la guerra a este mundo.

-No. Los mortales me sirven más estando vivos. Sólo les mostraré cuán poderoso soy, y así aprenderán a reconocer a su nuevo líder sempiterno, mi Encantadora.

La Encantadora sonrió satisfecha. Paseó su mirada por el recinto, y luego preguntó:

-Qué bonito lugar, ¿cómo lo consiguió?

-Una chiquilla mortal me indicó que éste era el lugar indicado.

De pronto, la Encantadora se quedó helada, con los ojos grandes como platos.

-¿Una mortal? ¿Una niña mortal? ¿Cómo?

-Pues… digamos que ella ha sido durante todo este tiempo mi bonito escudo para poder dirigir este asunto a mi antojo.

-Hmm… -la Encantadora se mordió los labios, visiblemente molesta. -¿Y dónde está esa criatura?

-Escondida. Ahí donde no pueda cruzarse en mi camino, no quisiera perderla.

Eso fue lo último que la Encantadora hubiera esperado escuchar; se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida de escuchar aquéllas palabras.

-Mi señor… ¿se encuentra bien?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Porqué lo…? Ah… -Loki agachó la mirada al piso, entendiendo de pronto el enfado de quien hubiera sido siempre su mejor ayudante. -¿Estás celosa de una mortal, mi hermosa Encantadora? No tiene ni una cuarta parte de tu belleza, ni de tu astucia… ¡vamos, sólo ha sobrevivido a este trance gracias a mí!

-Lo sé, mi señor, pero me es tan extraño escucharlo hablar así… Son criaturas prescindibles, ¿cierto?

-Lo son, sí. –admitió él tranquilamente. –Cuando todo esto acabe, y yo por fin coloque mi trono en la cima del mundo, me desharé de ella. Seguro que estará muy agradecida por eso, pero me da igual. Ahora, ¿te quedarás a ver el espectáculo?

-Lo veré desde Asgard. –la Encantadora desapareció en una voluta de humo verde. Loki se encogió de hombros y dirigió el "cofre" hacia un punto distante, desde la ventana abierta.

Abajo, los transeúntes pasaban una asombrosamente agradable mañana; se escuchaban voces, autos, música… todo era perfecto y alegre… todo…

Un haz de luz azulada cruzó el cielo y se estrelló contra un hidrante. El objeto quedó congelado en un santiamén; las personas, sorprendidas, se reunieron a su alrededor para mirar el curioso suceso.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¡Está hecho hielo!

-¡Miren, ahí va otra!

Un segundo haz de luz se estrelló contra una pequeña tienda, y ésta quedó cubierta de una densa capa de hielo. Los gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Y luego, un tercero y cuarto y quinto haz de luz idéntico a los anteriores cayeron sobre toda la ciudad, como si fueran faros dando la vuelta sobre la superficie del océano, y congelando todo a su paso.

La gente comenzó a correr aterrada, intentando alejarse de los rayos, pero justo cuando un nutrido grupo se refugiaba en una calle posterior, el suelo comenzó a temblar; volaron vehículos y se tambalearon los edificios más pequeños; las personas huían de un lado a otro buscando refugio, cuando entonces el cielo se oscureció violentamente, cubierto por gruesas nubes, y éstas, en vez de llover, arrojaron a la tierra lo que parecían ser discos de color verde esmeralda, que ahí donde se estrellaban causaban grandes daños.

-¡Socorro! –se oía por todas partes.

-¡Corran por su vida!

-¡Es el fin! ¡Es el fin!

Nina despertó; se encontró sola en La Puerta y de inmediato salió de la cama para vestirse. Algo la estaba molestando, algo dentro de su corazón estaba inquieto, igual que aquél día cuando el edificio voló en pedazos… y perdió a su tío y su libertad…

Terminó de vestirse y corrió a abrir la puerta que la llevaba directo al edificio; una luz en espiral se la tragó y la dejó caer, sana y salva, en el recibidor. Cuál no fue su horror al ver cómo, afuera, la gente corría en medio de un espantoso caos; hielo, terremotos y fuego estaban haciendo trizas la ciudad.

-Loki… no otra vez… -musitó Nina, y de inmediato fue a los elevadores para subir al último piso.

A cada instante, el caos y el terror aumentaban; volaban edificios y casas, se hacía trizas el suelo por causa de los terremotos, en la costa las olas amenazaban con borrar todo lo que estaba cerca de ellas. El cielo, prácticamente oscuro, imposibilitaba la vista, y sólo las luces que hacían pedazos todo lo que tocaban mantenían iluminada la ciudad moribunda. Nadie, desde niños hasta ancianos, hombres y mujeres, sabían qué hacer, y corrían de un lado a otro buscando refugio.

Nina llegó al último piso; Loki, de pie en medio de la oficina, reía a carcajadas escuchando los gritos de pánico en las calles. Nina buscó en los ojos del hombre alguna señal de piedad, pero todo lo que consiguió ver fue la locura y la maldad pura, reflejadas en aquéllas falsamente dulces pupilas verdes.

-¡Todos –gritaba loco de alegría. –alaben ahora al emperador Loki! –y nuevas luces verdes llovieron por toda la ciudad.

-¡Basta! –Nina caminó hasta él, temblando de pies a cabeza por el miedo y la rabia. Loki le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia.

-Vuelve a La Puerta, Nina, esto no es un espectáculo para ti.

-¿Espectáculo? ¿Qué maldito espectáculo? –Nina señaló la ventana abierta. -¡Esto es un nuevo límite de maldad! ¡Terminará matándolos a todos si sigue haciendo esto!

-Los débiles morirán, seguramente, Nina. Los fuertes quedarán para servirme como su nuevo y único soberano.

-¡NO! –Nina estaba aterrada, pero también furiosa, y se plantó frente a su amo con los puños apretados. -¡Tú no eres nadie para hacer esto, no eres nadie para humillarnos y dominarnos así, tú no eres nadie para ser un rey! ¡Jamás podrás serlo! ¡JAMÁS!

Loki le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que Nina cayó al piso. Luego, furioso, le dio una patada que la envió rodando varios metros lejos de él.

-¡Cállate! –le ordenó. -¡Cállate si no quieres que haga contigo lo mismo que estoy haciendo con ellos!

-¡No me importa! –dijo Nina escupiendo sangre. Loki dio un chasquido con los dedos, y la serpiente tatuada en el brazo de la joven empezó a agitarse, pero esta vez no se enredó en su brazo. Nina sintió como si un látigo estuviera golpeándola en la espalda, y se dejó caer boca arriba en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor.

Los gritos de la joven se mezclaron con los de las personas en el exterior. Más contento que nunca, Loki tomó su cetro y con él hizo que el techo se desprendiera; el viento rugía con ferocidad, como si fuera un eco de los terremotos que sacudían la ciudad. Uno a uno, los edificios colapsaban; la gente gritaba y lloraba llena de terror, y él, sonriendo, miraba todo desde el edificio.

-Que viva el emperador… -musitó para sí mismo. Levantó el brazo con el que sujetaba el cetro, listo para lanzar su más terrible y fatal conjuro, el que acabaría por fin y para siempre con toda forma de vida a sus pies…

-¡POR FAVOR!

Miró de reojo a Nina por un segundo; la joven ya no se retorcía, parecía haber perdido toda su fuerza, y sangraba profusamente por la nariz y por la boca. Haciendo caso omiso de sus gemidos, Loki volvió a levantar la mano.

-¡POR FAVOR…! –Nina lloraba. Él la ignoró. Necesitaba concentrarse… -¡AMO…. POR FAVOR…!

-¡Haz silencio! –le ordenó en un chillido.

Nina se arrastró lastimosamente por el piso. Le dolía la espalda y la cara, y a su paso iba dejando gotas de sangre… Por fin, y haciendo acopio de lo último de sus fuerzas, se sujetó a los tobillos de Loki. Éste, extrañado, la miró.

-Por favor… se lo imploro… -susurró ella, con el rostro manchado de sangre y lágrimas. –No lo haga…

Loki estaba estático, con el brazo en alto y la mirada puesta en Nina.

-Loki… por favor… -dijo Nina con lo último de sus fuerzas.

Él miró la destrucción sin final del exterior. Apretó fuerte la mano con que sujetaba el cetro, apuntó directo hacia las negras nubes y…

-¡NOOOOOOOO! –lloró Nina al ver una luz blanca cubriendo todo. Sin fuerzas, cayó inconsciente.

. . .

El aire entró bruscamente a sus pulmones, haciéndola dar un respingo. Abrió los ojos. Vio el techo, que parecía una hermosa cúpula dorada; a sus lados, había dos ventanas ovaladas, franqueadas por hermosas cortinas verdes de terciopelo, y unas columnas, doradas como el recinto entero, se sostenían magníficamente.

_-¿Estaré muerta? –_se preguntó. Movió los dedos contra el frío piso negro, exquisitamente pulido. –_No… este lugar parece un palacio…_

Lentamente, se puso de pie. Aún le dolía la espalda, pero se alegró mucho de ver que podía moverse aún; a su lado estaba una antorcha enorme, cubierta de oro macizo, que iluminaba la estancia junto con otras iguales que estaban esparcidas alrededor de aquél salón. Detrás de ella, estaban unas escaleras cubiertas con una alfombra verde, que llevaban hasta un trono. Y sobre el trono, sentado tranquilamente mientras comía uvas, estaba Loki.

Nina se dio la vuelta para verlo bien. Estaba vestido de una manera extraña, y se le ocurrió que ése era su modo de vestirse allá en Asgard; llevaba todavía el casco, y a su lado reposaba su cetro. Además de ellos dos, el salón parecía estar vacío.

De pronto Loki notó que Nina estaba observándolo, y le dirigió una mirada aburrida.

-Has despertado. Creí que por fin habías logrado irte con tu adorado tío y con tu amiga la fastidiosa.

-¿Hannah está muerta? –Nina sintió como si el corazón se le cayera a pedazos en el pecho.

-No fue culpa mía, la muy idiota se quedó en el edificio cuando éste colapsó.

Nina se mordió los labios y clavó la vista en el suelo. Loki siguió hablando, más animadamente.

-Ya no hay más edificio de juguete. Éste es mi nuevo palacio… ¿te gusta? Tiene una magnífica vista.

Nina se puso lentamente de pie, gimiendo por el dolor de su espalda, y caminó tambaleándose hasta la ventana más cercana. La ciudad ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue; estaba enterrada en nieve y hielo, y por sus calles se veían sólo unas cuantas personas, abrigadas hasta lo imposible y con aspecto triste.

-Se acabó todo. –se lamentó la joven, y apoyó las manos sobre el borde de la ventana, llorando.

-Deja de lamentarte y da gracias de que sigues viva. –dijo Loki. –Te necesito atenta, ¿me entiendes? Esto ha sido sólo el comienzo. Dentro de poco, muchas otras ciudades caerán de la misma forma, y no me detendré hasta que todo humano, desde el bebito más inocente hasta el anciano más aburrido se incline ante mí. Por ahora, tu ciudad y otras tantas aledañas están enterradas en un invierno que será eterno… bueno, lo será mientras se me dé la gana.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –susurró Nina. -¿Qué no tiene compasión por nadie? ¡Ésas personas no te han hecho ningún daño! ¿Porqué las lastimas de esa manera?

-Son necesarias.

-¿Y yo? –Nina echó a andar lentamente hacia Loki, todavía derramando lágrimas. -¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué daño te hice yo para que me tortures así?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Claro que lo es! –comenzó a subir los escalones hasta el trono. -¡Te metiste en mi vida sin que yo hubiera podido prevenirlo siquiera! ¡Mataste a mi tío! ¡Me robaste la libertad! ¡Me usaste! ¡Me encerraste! ¡Me alejaste de todo el mundo! ¡Y ahora acabaste con la vida de mi mejor amiga y aún así sigues sin decirme qué diablos traes contra mí!

-Te escogí al azar. –contestó aburridamente. –Ya te lo he explicado, Nina, si por mí fuera tú estarías enterrada en escombros y hielo allá abajo, pero me resultas mucho más útil con vida, ¿no te lo había explicado ya?

-No te creo. –siseó ella, furiosa, plantándose frente a él. –No te creo nada porque eres un mentiroso, un farsante, un lunático y un maldito asesino…

-¡Basta! –Loki tomó su cetro y con él le dio un golpe a Nina en la cara, haciéndola rodar escaleras abajo. La joven se incorporó, con el rostro cruzado por una línea roja y sangrante; miró fieramente a su amo y gritó:

-¡Mejor mátame de una buena vez! ¡Ya no quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Eres malo, peor que malo, y jamás vas a cambiar!

-¿Malo? ¿Me has llamado malo? –soltó una carcajada triste. -¡Tú no conoces la maldad, Nina! ¡Tú –agregó mientras bajaba los escalones. –no tienes una idea remota de lo que es el odio, el desprecio, el dolor! ¡Y te vendría bien conocerlo!

Nina retrocedió, pero Loki le dio alcance y la levantó por los aires, sujetándola del cuello.

-¡No… no…! –gimió ella por lo bajo.

-Tú no sabes lo que es ser odiado y despreciado por todos, Nina. Cuando era un bebé, me robaron como si fuera un tesoro de batalla y me hicieron creer que era un digno hijo de Odín, pero la verdad era muy diferente. Me crió, sí, pero siempre me hizo menos que a mi ridículo hermanastro… todos pensaron siempre que había algo malo y peligroso dentro de mí, ¡malo, malo siendo sólo un niño ingenuo! Y yo, que me esforcé tanto en demostrarles que yo era digno del trono… ¿qué hicieron? ¡Coronar a un idiota pendenciero y arrogante y a mí me lanzaron a un agujero de porquería! Dime, Nina, ¿alguna vez las personas que tú amabas te hicieron algo así? ¡Dímelo!

Loki dejó caer a Nina al suelo. Resoplando y frotándose la garganta, ella lo observó de reojo.

-¿Así que eso fue lo que pasó? –preguntó entrecortadamente. -¿Vas a destruir mi mundo por lo que tu familia te hizo?

-Merecía ser rey más que nadie. Sólo estoy reclamando mi lugar y mi derecho, aunque sea en Midgard. Y tú –añadió señalándola con el cetro. –quieras o no sigues siendo mi esclava, y hasta que yo diga vas a obedecerme aunque sea lo último que hagas, ¿entendiste?

La joven se puso de pie.

-Tú no tienes corazón –dijo simplemente. –sólo tienes una maldita roca sin vida en el pecho. Por eso no soportas que te toquen, ¿verdad? Estás tan frío que cualquier calor humano te lastima como si fuera una quemadura. ¡Qué despreciable!

-¿Eso crees? –Loki la tomó por la fuerza de las manos y la estrechó contra sí. Nina sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, asqueada. -¿Escuchas eso, Nina? –le preguntó apretando la cabeza de la joven contra su pecho. -¿Lo escuchas? ¿Sabes qué es eso?

Ella tragó saliva. En el interior de aquél pecho, duro y frío como piedra, se escuchaba el débil palpitar de un corazón que parecía agonizante.

-Sí. –musitó ella.

-Entonces, ¿sigues creyendo que no tengo corazón? ¿Lo crees?

Las últimas palabras de Loki sonaron diferentes; no era una amenaza, era verdaderamente una pregunta, una duda suplicante, a Nina se le figuró que estaba implorándole que le dijera que no… Llorando copiosamente, Nina se apretó aún más contra él, y lentamente lo rodeó con sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y no hizo el menor ruido, escuchando conmovida y desdichada el palpitar débil e irregular del pecho de aquél hombre que tanto debía odiar, pero que, sin importar los horrores que había hecho, simplemente, no podía hacer tal cosa…

Y para su sorpresa, Loki también la abrazó con cierto anhelo; él apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la muchacha, mordiéndose los labios, debatiéndose entre su odio sin límites y la tierna sensación que le proporcionaba sentir junto a él a otra persona, una sensación tan deliciosa y sutil que parecía salida de sus sueños más inocentes, sueños que había perdido desde el día que descubrió que era un marginado y un hijo de nadie.

-¿Crees que soy malo, Nina? –preguntó, con los labios temblorosos.

-No lo sé. –musitó ella, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes por el llanto contenido. –Que el cielo me perdone, pero no lo sé…

Nina recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Loki, y éste, con los ojos entrecerrados, hundió la nariz en el fragante cabello de Nina; era la primera vez que estaba así de cerca con alguien más, y el suave calor del cuerpo de la joven parecía reconfortarlo y animarlo…

-No. –dijo de pronto, alejándose lo más posible de Nina. Ella lo miró sin comprender su violento gesto.

-¿Loki…?

-Date la vuelta, quiero ver una cosa.

Ella obedeció calladamente, y sintió un escalofrío cuando él le levantó su blusa. Unas marcas, como quemaduras, cruzaban la espalda de Nina, producto del hechizo que Loki le había hecho en la torre; las quemaduras estaban manchadas con gotas de sangre seca.

Loki acercó su cetro a la espalda de Nina, y empezó a murmurar un conjuro.

-¿Qué está haciend…? ¡AAAAH! –Nina se mordió los labios al sentir una dolorosa picazón en la espalda, como si la pincharan con pequeñas agujas. Al cabo de unos instantes, el dolor comenzó a disminuir.

-Sólo estaba quitándote ésas horrorosas cicatrices. –contestó Loki. Cuando la espalda de Nina volvió a su aspecto normal, sonrió muy orgulloso y volvió a bajarle la blusa. –Vete y cámbiate de ropa, ésta la tienes manchada de sangre. Y no vuelvas hasta que yo te llame, ¿entendiste?

-Sí… Loki…

-¿Qué?

Nina abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero luego, arrepintiéndose, agachó la mirada y murmuró:

-Gracias.

Y salió huyendo a la puerta. Loki se quedó plantado, con las manos en los costados, sintiéndose un poco confundido.

-Entonces… -dijo en voz alta. -¿así es como se siente… cuando te…? –se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón. Luego, parpadeando, gruñó: -Pues qué sentimiento tan estúpido.

Y lentamente regresó a su trono, mientras la nieve caía en las ciudades en ruinas.


	9. Las Armas de Asgard

9

LAS ARMAS DE ASGARD

Qué extraño era pasar aquélla noche, pensaba ella mientras intentaba dormir. Todo lo que había sucedido, desde el caos, las heridas, el palacio, la discusión, el abrazo, todo se le antojaba como salido de algún sueño. Se arrebujó en las mantas, sintiendo el frío del exterior como si estuviera en medio de la desolada calle, temblando, mordiéndose los labios para no dejar escapar el más débil sollozo; no hacía sino repasar mentalmente todos los sucesos ocurridos, y recordando tiempos más felices. Recordaba a Dietrich, su cariñoso tío, y luego a Hannah y a Charlie y a John… ¿Dónde estarían ellos ahora? ¿Cuándo volverías a verlos? ¿Y si ya nunca los veía?

Lloró amargamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola en el mundo.

¿Y porqué, aunque seguía diciéndose a sí misma que odiaba con todo su ser a Loki, ni ella misma se lo creía? _Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio tanto…_ pero no era cierto. No era cierto… _¡Maldita sea!, _lloraba entonces, _¿Porqué no puedo odiar al que piensa conquistar mi mundo, al que me quitó mi libertad y el que asesinó a todos los que yo amaba?_

La rabia y el sufrimiento podían más que sus propias agotadas fuerzas, y cayó dormida en un letargo sin sueños.

Ella no lo sabía, pero Loki estaba observándola, de pie frente a la cama; cuando ella dejó de moverse él se acercó cautelosamente, y alargó una mano para quitar un mechón de su frente, cuidando de no despertarla. Ni él mismo entendía porqué estaba haciendo ese gesto, no quería admitir que aquélla criatura, tan débil, tan llorona, tan molesta y tan aburrida había logrado que sintiera lo que nadie había logrado hacerlo sentir: culpa. Miró hacia la pequeña ventana, por la que se veía caer la nieve, y sintió un vacío desagradable mientras pensaba en esos pobres diablos que ahora vivían entre los restos de una ciudad atrapada en su propio sortilegio.

Todo eso era culpa de ella, pensó. Si Nina no hubiera estado llorando hasta el colmo de lo dramático, suplicándole que se detuviera, a ésas horas ya sería dueño del mundo; pero fue débil, por unos malditos instantes fue débil y en vez de hacer estallar la ciudad la enterró en nieve y hielo, y dejó vivir a una buena cantidad de criaturas inútiles.

Se echó hacia atrás y desapareció calladamente, dispuesto a hundirse también en algún profundo sueño sin memorias y sin culpas.

Cuando la luz del sol iluminó las grises nubes a la mañana siguiente, Loki se paseaba de arriba abajo por su salón. Una cantidad fascinante de ideas estaban amontonándosele en la cabeza, ideas maravillosas que lo convertirían en unas veinticuatro horas (o treinta y seis, cuando mucho) en el supremo gobernante de Midgard. Ya había escuchado las noticias midgardianas, que hablaban con temor y respeto de la gran tragedia sucedida en aquél lado del globo, y aunque en el reportaje nadie lo mencionaba ni de paso, supo de inmediato que en los corazones de los sobrevivientes ya debía existir cierto nivel de alabanza hacia su persona, y se dispuso a hacer que el mundo lo conociera como el autor de tan terribles desgracias.

En ese momento, sin embargo, apareció ante él nuevamente la Encantadora, que parecía estar más que feliz.

-Así que… -dijo ella mientras se asomaba por la ventana. –lo hizo. Ha tomado el mundo en sus manos, mi señor.

-Ya casi, Encantadora. –la corrigió Loki. –Aún hay algunas cosas que faltan por hacer, y cuando las haga, entonces seré verdaderamente emperador de Midgard. Suena estupendo, ¿no es así?

-Será maravilloso. En Asgard no están enterados de nada aún. –sonrió. –Qué ruinas las que hay allá abajo, ¿cierto? ¿Hay sobrevivientes?

-Sí, algunos.

-¿Útiles?

-Lo dudo mucho, pero uno nunca sabe.

-¿Y porqué simplemente no los destruye y ya?

-Ah pues… -titubeó ante la respuesta, porque no se le ocurría nada en ése preciso instante. La Encantadora lo notó y lo miró con sospecha.

-¿Porqué, mi señor? –preguntó una vez más. Como siguió sin obtener respuesta, dijo: -Dígame qué es lo que está pasando aquí.

-Es… Fue un pequeño acto de misericordia. –respondió Loki. –Para que me vean como su gran y piadoso soberano.

-Esas son ideas de los mortales… -repentinamente la Encantadora se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada. –No… es por eso, ¿cierto? Ésas ideas de misericordia y de compasión son estupideces que piensan los mortales… Ha sido ésa esclava suya, ¿verdad? ¿Ella le dijo que lo hiciera?

-No…

-¿O ella le rogó que no destruyera su hogar y usted accedió? –la Encantadora soltó una risotada sarcástica. -¡Pero miren qué tenemos aquí! El poderoso y peligroso Loki… sujeto a la merced de una jovencita mortal, ¿qué dirían sus enemigos si lo vieran ahora? Dirían que es débil y ridículo…

-No lo harían… no después de lo que he hecho.

-Me había dicho que acabaría con la mortal en cuanto lograra su cometido, ¿ya lo hiciste?

-Aún no termino.

-No, y no ha terminado porque ella lo detuvo. Qué patético cuadro, qué tontería. –la mujer lo miró con suave burla y sonrió. –Si esa criatura es lo que lo detiene de su misión, ahora mismo iré a acabar con su inútil vida…

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! –gritó Loki, sujetando a la Encantadora de un brazo. Sus ojos echaban fuego y temblaba de rabia contenida. La Encantadora lo miró boquiabierta.

-Mi señor… ¿qué diablos le ha pasado? –musitó sorprendida.

-Sólo te advierto que si le pones un dedo encima a ésa chiquilla lo vas a lamentar. Ella aún es mía.

-Está bien… mi señor. –Loki la soltó, y ella desapareció con un estallido.

Lejos de ahí, en los magníficos salones de Asgard, los ignorantes señores y guerreros tomaban parte en un lujoso y alegre banquete. Todos estaban ahí reunidos, celebrando su largo período de paz desde que encerraran a Loki en el Foso de las Almas, aquélla parte entre su mundo y Midgard del cual nadie podía escapar, a menos que tuviera los poderes necesarios, y era más que obvio que Loki no los tenía.

La alegre velada se vio interrumpida cuando, en un estallido de luz verde, apareció la Encantadora. La multitud se puso de pie, amenazándola con sus armas. Ella no se inmutó.

-¡Encantadora! –gritó Thor. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tranquilos todos, no vengo a pelear con ninguno de ustedes. –murmuró ella suavemente, sin moverse de su sitio. –Vengo a traerles noticias terribles y aberrantes, noticias que ustedes en medio de sus celebraciones sin fin y su ingenua alegría no habían notado.

-Habla de una vez, Encantadora. –ordenó Thor.

-Se trata nada menos que de una gran tragedia que azota a Midgard. –dijo. –Alguien se ha alzado sobre ella, dispuesto a esclavizar al mundo, y se ha proclamado rey.

-Suena trágico, ¿pero y eso qué nos incumbe?

-Que quien ha hecho todo eso… ha sido Loki.

Todos a uno, los comensales lanzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y de horror.

-¿Loki?

-¡Imposible, lo dejamos en el Foso de las Almas!

-Debe estar mintiéndonos.

-¡No miento! –exclamó la Encantadora. –Yo misma lo he visto con mis ojos. Fui yo quien liberé a Loki del Foso de las Almas no hace mucho tiempo atrás, y fui yo quien le ayudó a escapar en Midgard. Pero él ha tomado control de varias ciudades, que enterró en hielo y nieve y que hizo trizas, y piensa controlar por completo a ése mundo para poder, finalmente, hacerles frente a todos ustedes.

-Seguro que nos está mintiendo. –dijo Sif, mirando con asco a la Encantadora.

-Me temo que no sea así. –dijo de pronto Balder, mirando ya a la Encantadora, ya a Thor. Sif se quedó helada.

-¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó.

-¿Ya tan pronto olvidaron la profecía? –replicó Balder. –La profecía hablaba de que un hombre lleno de rencor y de maldad, imperaría en Midgard gracias a sus poderes, y que llevaría a la guerra a éstos dos mundos por llevar a cabo el acto más cruel que existe: esclavizar a un mortal inocente y usarlo para llevar a cabo sus planes.

La Encantadora abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso último.

-Es justo lo que está pasando. –dijo finalmente.

-¡Pero qué descaro! –exclamó Fandral. –Ya sabía que ése sujeto no podía pasar ni un día sin lastimar a alguien.

-¡Vayamos entonces y acabemos con su imperio de crueldad! –gritó Sif. -¡A las armas!

-¡A las armas! –respondieron todos a coro y salieron en tropel del salón. Sólo quedaron Thor y la Encantadora. Thor se acercó a ella, mirándola con desconfianza; ella, mordiéndose los labios, tenía la vista clavada al piso.

-Amora. –murmuró él. –Sabes que no confío en tus palabras, pero dime, si lo que dijiste es verdad, ¿porqué has traicionado a Loki?

La Encantadora le dirigió una mirada fría y rencorosa.

-Se ha vuelto débil. –susurró. –Dentro de poco no será ni la sombra de lo que fue, a menos que ustedes lo detengan. Ha sido por culpa de ésa… estúpida… mortal…

-¿Cuál?

-La jovencita que tomó por esclava. Si lo vieras ahora, tan cambiado y tan patético, no tendrías otro motivo que el de la existencia de ésa patética criatura.

-¿Acaso estás celosa, Amora?

-¡Ja! ¿De una mortal tan desagradable y simple? ¡Cómo no! –la Encantadora se dio la vuelta para que Thor no la mirara a la cara. –Me molesta, es todo… me molesta que esté con él.

-Lo comprendo. –dijo Thor, y salió del salón para alcanzar a los demás.

En pocos minutos, todos estaban preparados, vestidos con sus armaduras y cargando sus armas; Thor se les unió y se colocó al frente del grupo. A su lado, estaban Sif y Fandral, cada uno con sus armas en las manos.

-Amigos míos, recuerden que el enemigo es sólo uno; lo que deben hacer es proteger a todas las personas inocentes. La Encantadora me ha dicho que Loki se ha hecho de una esclava mortal; a ella más que a nadie debemos rescatarla, no tengo idea de qué podría hacer él con su pobre vida en cuanto nos vea aparecer.

-Si está ayudando a Loki es enemiga de nosotros entonces. –sentenció Sif.

-¿Y qué si ella no tiene otra opción? Sigamos con el plan. Yo me encargaré de mi hermano. –se dirigió a los demás guerreros y exclamó: -¿Están todos listos?

Un grito estremecedor fue su respuesta.

-Entonces… ¡Adelante!

Y todos salieron en tropel, montados en sus muy variados corceles y dirigiéndose hacia el puente Bifrost, reconstruido recientemente.

-¡Por Asgard y por Midgard! –exclamó Thor al tiempo que todos a uno cruzaban el puente en dirección a la Tierra.

Un relámpago iluminó el pálido cielo; Loki, que miraba aburridamente desde la ventana, se sorprendió por aquél curioso suceso.

-Qué clima tan raro tienen en éste lugar. –dijo simplemente. Se dio la vuelta y fue caminando lentamente a su trono, cuando un segundo relámpago, que hizo un gran estruendo, lo convenció de que aquello no había sido cosa del clima. Miró de reojo el helado y tranquilo exterior, y escuchó de pronto un estertor.

La gente, cansada de tan violentas emociones, creyó morir al ver un enorme agujero en el cielo; éste tenía todo el aspecto de ser el interior de un tornado, pero permanecía justo sobre el centro de la destruida ciudad sin hacer más que un fuerte sonido y hacer que el viento rugiera como un huracán.

Entonces, de aquél agujero, descendió un grupo de personas, armadas y vestidas de una forma que parecía salida de alguna ópera, montados unos en caballos, otros en carneros de gran tamaño, y en cuanto pusieron los pies sobre la tierra, el agujero del cielo desapareció. Al frente de ellos, un hombre de largo cabello rubio que empuñaba un martillo, se adelantó y preguntó al transeúnte que tenía más cerca:

-¿Tiene idea de dónde está Loki?

El hombre, por toda respuesta, cayó desmayado. Los asgardianos miraban con espanto la ciudad en ruinas, cubierta por el frío cielo y la nieve, y las grietas dejadas por los terremotos en el suelo.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho todo esto solo. –musitó Sif.

-La maldad de mi hermano no conoce límites. –repuso Thor. –Ahora, tú, Fandral y yo iremos a buscarlo, los demás manténganse alerta, no tengo idea de cómo reaccionará Loki y no quiero más personas lastimadas, ¿entendieron?

-¡Sí! –exclamaron todos.

-No necesitamos buscarlo, Thor. –dijo Fandral, señalando un punto a la distancia. –No me preguntes cómo, pero estoy bien seguro de que está ahí.

Lo que señalaba era la cúpula del palacio que Loki se había construido con los restos del edificio piramidal.

-Maldita sea con éstos sujetos. –decía Loki, dando vueltas como animal enjaulado en el salón. –Pero ya verán en cuanto lleguen, van a saber lo que es sentir dolor…

-¿Te gusta el dolor? Porque podrías sentirlo de vez en cuando para tener empatía con los demás. –dijo una conocida voz a sus espaldas. Dando un salto, Loki se dio la vuelta y miró frente a él a Thor, franqueado por Sif y Fandral.

Dando una risotada nerviosa, Loki replicó:

-¡Thor, querido hermanastro! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! No he sabido nada de ti desde que tú y Odín me arrojaron al Foso de las Almas, del cual por cierto escapé sin ninguna dificultad.

-Sabemos bien lo que has hecho con este lugar. –dijo Thor. –Casi matas a todas estas personas, que no te han hecho ningún mal, y ahora pretendes conquistar un mundo que no te pertenece. Dime, Loki, ¿alguna vez has sentido aunque sea un poco de vergüenza por tus terribles actos?

-No tengo porqué contestar eso. ¿O qué, te importa tanto?

-¡Eras mi hermano! Crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos… y de pronto tú enloqueciste sin razón y causaste los peores sufrimientos para todos los que te querían.

-Nadie me quería, no me mientas. –le cortó Loki, temblando de pies a cabeza. –Tú siempre fuiste el favorito de Odín… me quitaste todo lo que tenía, me robaste todo, ¡todo! Tú, el gran arrogante y bruto, ¿vienes ahora a decirme lo que tengo que hacer? ¡No me hagas reír!

-Ya soy otro. En cambio tú sigues siendo el mismo mentiroso y malvado que siempre.

-No, querido hermanastro. Ya he cambiado. Ahora soy más poderoso que tú… ¡más poderoso que nadie!

Y dicho esto, le lanzó un golpe con su cetro, haciéndolo salir volando y estrellarse contra una de las columnas. Sif se lanzó sobre él, pero Thor exclamó:

-¡Alto! ¡Vayan y busquen a la esclava! Yo me arreglo con él.

Sif y Fandral pasaron por su lado, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

-¡No lo harán! –Loki les lanzó un hechizo con su cetro, pero antes de que éste pudiera darles alcance, los dos se escabulleron por la puerta. –Nina… -musitó.

Thor cayó sobre él, dándole un fuerte golpe con su martillo.

-¡Detén toda esta locura, hermano! –le dijo. -¡No necesitas destrozar más vidas!

Loki rió, mirando salvajemente a Thor.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ¿Qué voy a renunciar a todo lo que he logrado sólo porque tú me lo dices? ¡Jamás!

Una violenta lucha se inició en el salón. Los hechizos de Loki rebotaban por todas partes cada vez que Thor los rechazaba con su martillo; el edificio entero comenzó a temblar y a hacer un estruendo horrible, y afuera, los guerreros asgardianos escoltaban a las personas lo más lejos posible del lugar.

La Gran Batalla acababa de comenzar.


	10. Corazón de Fuego

10

CORAZÓN DE FUEGO

Sif y Fandral entraban a cada una de las habitaciones del palacio, buscando desesperadamente a la mortal cautiva.

-¿Dónde crees que esté? –preguntó Fandral.

-Si es aliada de Loki, seguramente está escondida en algún lado, lista para atacar a cualquiera que se le acerque. –replicó Sif.

Nina estaba acurrucada debajo de la cama, temblando de miedo. La lucha entre Thor y Loki estaba cimbrando el edificio, y por todas partes caían diminutos trozos del techo; la araña de cristal oscilaba peligrosamente en medio de su habitación, amenazando con caer y hacerse mil pedazos justo sobre ella.

-¿Qué diablos estará pasando ahora? –gimió, derrotada. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y vio entrar dos pares de pies desconocidos. Se ocultó en lo más profundo de la cama, rezando para que no la descubrieran.

-Aquí duerme alguien. –dijo una voz de hombre. –Hay ropa, unos zapatos…

-La esclava de Loki debe estar aquí. –habló ahora una mujer. –Busca con cuidado, quién sabe si haya trampas en este lugar.

Nina hacía un esfuerzo supremo por no chillar de angustia, al notar cómo los pies se acercaban peligrosamente a la cama, cercándola…

Un estallido violento, que hizo que la mitad del techo se viniera abajo, distrajo a los dos intrusos. Nina se tapó la boca para no gritar.

-¡Van a acabar con todo el edificio! –dijo la mujer. –Aquí no hay nadie, seguro Loki la envió a otro lado, si no es que la mató ya.

-Vayamos a ayudar a Thor. –respondió el hombre, y los dos desaparecieron de la habitación. Nina se asomó discretamente.

-¿Thor? –musitó desconcertada. Entonces un segundo estallido resonó por toda la habitación, y la araña tembló casi desprendida del techo. Nina salió de su escondite y echó a correr justo a tiempo para salvarse de ser aplastada por el precioso objeto que cristal, que se hizo añicos a escasos centímetros del lugar donde la joven había estado parada.

Los dos combatientes seguían luchando ferozmente en el salón; las columnas estaban hechas pedazos, el trono había quedado enterrado en el escombro del techo fracturado. Loki estaba enfurecido y desesperado, y atacaba a diestra y siniestra.

-¡No! –exclamaba. -¡No pienso dejarme ganar esta vez!

Lanzó un hechizo de gran magnitud directo hacia Thor, que lo rechazó con su martillo; la colisión hizo que el edificio entero temblara y comenzara a despedazarse. En ése momento, Sif y Fandral reaparecieron.

-¡Thor! Buscamos por todas partes, pero no encontramos a la esclava.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron Thor y Loki al mismo tiempo. Lo que quedaba del techo comenzó a lloverles sobre la cabeza, y el suelo se resquebrajó.

-¡Debemos salir! –gritó Fandral, desapareciendo junto con Sif. Thor iba a seguirlos, cuando uno de los hechizos de Loki lo alcanzó, lanzándolo por la ventana.

Loki, pálido y tembloroso, observaba cómo poco a poco su magnífico palacio se caía; parecía incapaz de moverse, y no se inmutó cuando los escombros amenazaron con enterrarlo junto con lo que quedaba del edificio. Entonces la puerta principal se abrió y apareció Nina.

-¡Loki! –exclamó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Nina…

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡El edificio está cayéndose!

-¡No me digas! –gritó el aludido. Un pedazo del piso se desprendió y las columnas se tambalearon. -¡Vámonos ya de aquí!

Nina llegó a su lado, sorteando los pedazos de techo que aún caían; Loki la tomó de la mano y desapareció junto con ella. Reaparecieron en medio de la calle, abandonada gracias a los asgardianos que fueron con los transeúntes a buscarles un refugio. Nina se tambaleó.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Loki.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…

De pronto, Thor aterrizó frente a Loki, y le propinó un golpe que lo mandó varios metros lejos de ahí. Nina lanzó un grito de terror, y Thor, haciéndole caso omiso, fue tras Loki.

-¡Esto termina ahora! –gritó.

-¡Pero claro que termina ahora! –respondió Loki, lanzándole otro hechizo. Thor salió volando y se estrelló contra un edificio cercano, pero pronto se recuperó y volvió a la lucha.

El cielo se iluminaba con los relámpagos que lo cruzaban. Nina miraba sorprendida y asustada la lucha de los dos titanes, cada uno tan poderoso y capaz como el otro, que con sus poderes hacían temblar el suelo como si un terremoto de enorme energía estuviera ocurriendo en el subsuelo. Llovían los hechizos y los relámpagos, se oían gritos de furia y golpes, el espectáculo era tal que, a lo lejos, se veían a los ciudadanos sobrevivientes mirar sobrecogidos la brutal escena.

De pronto, uno de los combatientes se estrelló contra un edificio convertido en ruinas. Nina vio entonces cómo un rayo de gran dimensión caía sobre el mismo edificio, y éste colapsaba brutalmente, cubriendo por un instante la calle de polvo.

-¿Loki? –musitó ella, y sin saber muy bien porqué corrió hacia los restos del edificio, oculta de la mirada de Thor gracias a la nube de polvo. -¡Loki! ¡Loki!

Una mano se asomó entre los escombros, y luego desapareció en ellos. Nina se acercó y vio que había un gran agujero rodeado por los restos exteriores del edificio; con mucho cuidado Nina se deslizó por el agujero y cayó dos metros hasta los cimientos más profundos, rodeados por las torcidas vigas que alguna vez mantuvieron en pie la construcción; estaba casi oscuro.

-Loki… -murmuraba Nina, buscando a tientas a su amo. Por fin, dio con una mano pequeña y fría que temblaba sin control. -¡Loki!

A pocos pasos encontró el cetro; lo tomó y lo puso al alcance de su amo. Éste lo tomó y una débil luz azulada los iluminó. Estaba hecho una pena, lleno de rasguños y golpes.

-Nina… -dijo débilmente, con la voz entrecortada, alargando una mano para tocar el rostro de la joven.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ella.

-No… -soltó un quejido de dolor. –Estoy débil…

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Tú nada. Pero yo… -Loki dio un suspiro. –Había olvidado un… pequeño detalle sobre el hechizo que te puse encima…

-¿Qué?

-Con él… guardé la mitad de mi energía vital… encerrándola en tu cuerpo para… mantenerte atada a mí por tu sangre. –explicó. –Por eso mis poderes no… no están funcionando como deberían… Si retiro el hechizo puede que los recupere… o puede que los pierda…

-Si los pierdes entonces no… -Nina no tuvo el valor de terminar la frase.

-Debo intentarlo. –Loki se aferró al brazo de Nina, donde estaba el tatuaje de la serpiente; la joven lanzó un grito de dolor al sentir como si el brazo estuviera quemándose, se oyó un silbido furioso que parecía provenir de la misma serpiente, que se retorcía al mismo tiempo que se borraba lentamente de la piel de la joven, y finalmente, la marca maldita desapareció.

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado? –preguntó Nina.

-Te dejo libre, Nina. Ya no eres mi prisionera.

-¡Cielo santo! –Nina se llevó las manos a la boca, y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Era libre, de verdad era libre…

¿Y porqué no se sentía tan bien como había imaginado?

-¿Qué pasará contigo? –le preguntó a Loki. Éste se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie.

-Eso ya no te importa. Eres libre, ¿entiendes? O sea que ya no me sirves y si se te da la gana te puedes ir con los demás mortales. Ahora… -y apretó el puño con el que sostenía el cetro, dispuesto a salir a enfrentar a Thor.

-¡No! ¡Espera! –Nina lo sujetó de un brazo. Loki la miró desconcertado. -¿Y si no… recuperaste tus poderes… qué pasará?

-No es de tu interés.

-No, la verdad sí lo es.

-¿Porqué? Ya no eres mi esclava, ya no dependes de mí.

-No quiero que te pase nada.

-No va a pasarme nada.

-Ni siquiera tú estás seguro de eso.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-¡Me importas tú! –Nina empezó a llorar copiosamente. -¡Ya sé que debo odiarte… pero no puedo, maldita sea no puedo!

Loki torció el gesto; le fastidiaba ver llorar a Nina, pero al mismo tiempo… vagamente… sentía otra cosa…

Nina saltó sobre él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando sobre su pecho. Él le devolvió tibiamente el abrazo.

-¡Ya no pelees más! –le suplicó Nina, sollozando. -¡Eres lo único que me queda ahora! ¡Detén todo esto y vámonos de aquí, por favor!

_¿Irnos?,_ pensó Loki. _¿Irme con ella, pasar el resto de mi vida sin hacer nada? ¡Ni que estuviera loco! Prefiero pasar la eternidad en un bloque de hielo, sin sus tontas cursilerías de mortal, sin su vocecita molesta, sin su calor…_

Llegado a ése punto, sus labios temblaron; lentamente, se separó de ella, mirándola a los ojos profundamente, como jamás había visto a nada ni a nadie.

-Tú estarás bien, Nina. Mucho mejor sin mí, dirían muchos.

-No…

-Adiós, Nina, fue divertido conocerte.

-¡No! –Nina alargó una mano para sujetarlo y evitar que se fuera, pero Loki desapareció, dejándola echa un mar de lágrimas.

Thor miraba de un lado a otro, buscando a Loki, cuando éste apareció ante él, enarbolando su cetro y listo para seguir luchando.

-Creí que ya habrías aprendido la lección. –dijo Thor con un gesto de frustración.

-No, el que debe aprender eres tú. –y lanzó un hechizo contra su combatiente. Thor lo rechazó con el martillo, y exclamó desesperado:

-¡Ya es suficiente! Si debo acabar contigo para que dejes en paz este mundo… que así sea.

-¡No! –gritó Nina al ver que el cielo se iluminaba con relámpagos que hacían un sonido atronador. Gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer por todo el lugar, y la lucha continuó, de manera aún más violenta. Ya no eran sólo hechizos y martillazos, eran golpes a puño limpio, patadas, empujones y todo lo que estuviera al alcance; los dos combatientes estaban cansados y enfurecidos como nunca, parecían estar verdaderamente dispuestos a matarse el uno al otro.

La lluvia comenzó a inundar el agujero donde estaba Nina, y rápidamente se puso a trepar por entre las vigas para escapar de la trampa. Afuera, las personas hacían caso omiso de la tormenta, fascinados por la lucha que ahora seguía en el aire.

Thor y Loki se atacaban como si no hubiera un mañana; volaban aquí y allá los hechizos, que cuando rebotaban contra el suelo o algún edificio hacían un estrago tremendo.

-¡Llévense a ésa gente lejos de aquí! –exclamó Thor dirigiéndose a su gente. Loki aprovechó ése instante de distracción para atacarlo con toda su fuerza; Thor cayó sin remedio al suelo, y su martillo salió volando varios metros lejos de él.

-¡Esto se terminó, Thor! –gritaba Loki, haciendo girar su cetro y preparándose para lanzar su conjuro final. -¡Acepta la derrota y abraza la muerte de una buena vez!

Para su sorpresa, Thor rió a carcajadas.

-¡Me parece divertido –dijo. –lo mucho que hablas y lo poco que actúas! ¡Si fuera por ti ya habrías puesto fin a esto con tus grandiosos poderes! ¡Pero no lo has hecho! ¿Porqué?

-¡Yo hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero! –le respondió el otro. -¡Pero te advierto que cuando acabe contigo, todo este mundo estará en mis manos, y nadie, repito, nadie podrá retarme nunca!

Levantó el cetro por encima de su cabeza, y lo dejó caer lanzando un hechizo; en una fracción de segundo, el martillo volvió a manos de Thor, justo a tiempo para bloquear el hechizo, y éste se expandió como una onda que hizo temblar los edificios más cercanos. Loki se preparó para volver a atacar, pero entonces, un rayo de dimensiones casi imposibles le cayó encima. El terrible dolor le arrancó el grito más horroroso que jamás se hubiera escuchado, un grito que heló el corazón de Nina, que por fin había logrado salir del agujero y miraba, muerta de miedo, la terrible escena.

Un fardo cayó al suelo, a pocos metros de donde estaba Nina, sin dar la menor señal de vida. Era Loki, totalmente despojado de sus poderes. La batalla había terminado.

-Se acabó. –musitó Thor. –Se acabó.

Hubo un estruendo de alegría y alivio que se escuchó por toda la ciudad. La tormenta comenzó a amainar, y el cielo se iluminó débilmente. Loki, el emperador que casi conquistó al mundo, estaba derrotado para siempre.

Nina se debatía entre la dicha de la libertad y el dolor que le provocaba verlo así, convertido en menos que nada; dirigió velozmente sus pasos a él, y cariñosamente le dio la vuelta para dejarlo boca arriba. Tenía la nariz rota, y todo su rostro estaba manchado de sangre; sus ropas tenían tantos desgarrones que dejaban al descubierto varias partes del pecho y los brazos, también llenos de profundos arañazos.

-¿Loki? –musitó Nina, sacudiéndolo por los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar. -¡Despierta, por favor! ¡Loki, despierta! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor…!

Pero Loki no daba la menor señal de vida; Nina, desesperada, le dio sendos puñetazos en el pecho, intentando reanimarlo.

-¡No puedes morirte, idiota! –gritaba con las lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos. -¡No me puedes dejar sola! ¡Me dijiste que iba a estar bien pero no es cierto! ¡Por favor despierta! ¡Despierta, no….!

Rendida, Nina se dejó caer sobre él, llorando sin consuelo posible.

-¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes, por favor! –estaba tan desesperada que no notó cuando Thor se puso de pie tras ella, mirando sorprendido la forma en que ella le lloraba a aquél desalmado. -¡Vuelve, vuelve…! Por favor…

Nina levantó la cara y miró fijamente a Loki, tratando de contener su angustioso llanto.

-Te amo… -musitó, y por primera y única vez depositó un dulce beso en sus labios. Luego agachó la mirada y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Loki, sintiendo que por fin, la dolorosa herida de su pecho había terminado por abrirse y ahora su corazón agonizaba… Pronto, muy pronto, ella se moriría de tristeza también… Sólo se abrazó a él y se dejó morir…

Un rayo de luz iluminó, lentamente, toda la ciudad en ruinas. Uno a uno, los asgardianos desaparecieron como si hubieran sido espejismos misteriosos; las personas se miraron unas a las otras, confundidas, y también volvieron silenciosamente a sus hogares, hasta que al final sólo quedaron tres seres: Thor, Nina y Loki.

La joven había dejado de llorar; el sufrimiento padecido la había dejado tan débil que sintió como si se estuviera muriendo, y eso parecía darle gusto. Thor, sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse extraño al mirar aquélla deprimente escena.

-El Ragnarok ha pasado ya. –dijo entonces, solemnemente. –Los enemigos han sido derrotados y tu gente es libre ahora, joven mortal.

Nina lo miró de reojo, como si estuviera en medio de un fuerte letargo.

-Vaya libertad. –susurró. –Me he quedado sola en el mundo. Para siempre.

-¿Lamentas haber sobrevivido a la terrible maldición que Loki te puso encima? –preguntó Thor, sorprendido.

-Ya he perdonado eso. –gimió Nina. –Ya sé que piensas que soy una idiota, pero… no puedo dejar de pensar… ¿y si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? ¿Y si él no hubiera provocado tanto mal?

-Sí. Todo habría sido muy diferente.

-Pero no. –Nina se acurrucó una vez más sobre Loki. –Me quedaré aquí y cumpliré el destino que me ha venido persiguiendo desde que todo esto comenzó.

-¿Quieres morir? –preguntó Thor. Nina asintió.

-Veré de nuevo a mis padres, a mi tío, a mis amigos… No es tan malo, después de todo… quizá hasta logre olvidarlo a él… -añadió señalando con la cabeza a Loki.

-No se olvida lo que se ama, jovencita. –murmuró Thor. –Nunca se olvida…

-Moriré con eso en mente. –dijo Nina, y cerró los ojos, deseando dormir el sueño de la muerte.


	11. Adiós

_**Bueno, este es el último capítulo. Muchas gracias a Valdemar, a ShimmeringWater y a tods los que leyeron el fic. ¡Espero que este sea el primero de muchos Loki-fics más!**_

11

ADIÓS

La ciudad había caído en el más profundo de los silencios. La luz del ocaso iluminaba sus edificios decadentes y los escombros de otras tantas construcciones que no habían sobrevivido a los días de oscuridad. Las personas que aún vivían en ella hacían planes para escapar lo más pronto posible; se sentían especialmente extrañas, como si hubieran salido de un trance hipnótico muy poderoso, y de hecho se sorprendieron al ver la ciudad en ruinas, con lo que quedaba del hielo goteando gracias al suave calor del sol que, como una señal de esperanza, les devolvió el valor perdido tiempo atrás.

La evacuación fue silenciosa, pero visible; las ciudades aledañas que también habían sufrido bajas estaban ya casi deshabitadas cuando los del epicentro de la tragedia apenas estaban marchándose. Al final del día, nadie quedó en ése desastre tremendo. Excepto dos figuras humanas en medio de la parte más destruida, quietas y juntas como si hubieran vivido así desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Cuando amaneció, la figura más pequeña se retorció por el frío, abrazándose lo más posible a su acompañante. Un pensamiento fugaz le cruzó la mente:

_-Jamás me contó ésa historia de los tapices…_ -una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla, y después de eso no hizo el menor movimiento. Estaba dispuesta a morir y así lo haría.

No muy lejos de ahí, un grupo nutrido de guerreros y damas escuchaban la grave voz de Heimdall.

-Todos se han marchado. Las ciudades están abandonadas. Han vuelto a su realidad, y ahora son felices de nuevo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. –dijo Sif.

-¿Qué hay de la chica? –preguntó Thor.

-Nina Valerius sigue ahí. –explicó Heimdall. –Espera la muerte que le dará alivio, abrazada a la última persona que amó.

Thor giró la cabeza tristemente, y caminó de vuelta al palacio. Ahí lo esperaba Odín.

-Te ves triste, hijo. –musitó el rey. –Has ganado la Gran Batalla y detenido el Ragnarok, y aún así no pareces satisfecho.

-Padre tú no viste lo que yo vi. –replicó Thor. –Allá en Midgard hay una víctima de los horrores de Loki que lejos de alegrarse lloró su derrota. Ahora que su alma está en Hel ella no podrá verlo nunca más, y espera morir tranquilamente para poder reencontrarse con él y con su familia.

-El amor es cosa complicada. –admitió Odín. –Más aún el concepto de amor que tienen los mortales es de verdad digno de estudio.

-¿Porqué ella amaría al monstruo que casi la destruye? No logro entenderlo. –para su gran sorpresa, Odín sonrió.

-Porque él la quiso también.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!

-No. A pesar de todo su odio, de toda su ira, el rencor y la crueldad de Loki no pudieron alcanzarla porque, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, le tuvo afecto, y ése afecto fue el que los salvó a ambos. Cuando el hechizo que usó para esclavizarla se rompió, los dos debieron morir, pero el deseo bastante extraño de él por protegerla a ella evitó que la joven sufriera su mismo destino.

-Pero él…

-Él sabía desde el comienzo el riesgo de romper aquél peligroso hechizo, pero lo hizo, y lo hizo de tal forma que todo el peso de la maldición que debía caer sobre ambos por romper aquél pacto de sangre recayera sobre él.

-¡O sea que mi victoria fue injusta! –exclamó Thor, sintiéndose culpable.

-No. Tú hiciste lo que debías hacer, sin conocer la desventaja de tu oponente. De hecho ni yo hubiera imaginado que Loki fuera capaz de hacer algo así, debo admitir que me dejó pasmado. Mentirle a ésa mortal para darle falsas esperanzas sin obtener con ése engaño nada a cambio…

-Tal vez sí había algo de bondad en él. –razonó Thor. –La mortal pudo haber percibido aquélla bondad, y fue así como logró sentir por él algo que no fuera desprecio o rencor.

-Dos sentimientos con los que Loki se vio rodeado casi toda su vida. –dijo Odín. –Sentir algo tan novedoso como la empatía y el cariño fue más de lo que su maldad pudo resistir, y al final, se fracturó y dejó escapar el único lado bueno de su naturaleza.

Los dos sonrieron; Thor miró a la multitud que regresaba luego de escuchar a Heimdall, y luego, algo alicaído, preguntó:

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por Nina?

-Ella ha elegido la muerte, y no podemos intervenir con eso.

-¡Pero no lo merece! ¿No hay nada que pueda hacerla feliz?

-Volver a reunirse con sus seres amados en ése lugar al que van los mortales cuando mueren es toda la felicidad que desea. –repuso el monarca. –Ha sido su elección. Y creo justo que la dejemos por lo menos tomar ese camino que a estas alturas le ha de parecer lo más cercano a la paz y a la dicha.

-Sigo creyendo que es injusto.

-¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? –preguntó Odín.

Thor se dio la vuelta, furioso, dispuesto a retirarse para evitar soltar algún improperio.

-Sin embargo… -dijo Odín de pronto. Thor se detuvo. –Hay una pequeña cosa que podemos hacer… Y… si la mortal no se siente a gusto con eso, pues… Bueno, entonces podrá seguir con su plan original de marcharse con sus ancestros.

Nina tenía mucho frío, no sentía fuerzas para moverse y, en general, se sentía por fin morir, lúcida y calladamente. Su mirada se desenfocó y sintió como si un túnel la devorara; eso le agradó. Entonces una luz clara y suave la iluminó, y pensó que por fin había encontrado el final del túnel…

Entonces dio de bruces con el suelo; se incorporó lentamente, molesta por haberse perdido el gran momento de marcharse para siempre, y se dio cuenta de que Loki había desaparecido.

-¿Qué…? No… -se dejó caer, abatida, y comenzó a llorar. Ya no podía pasarle nada peor.

De pronto, la luz regresó, cubriéndola por completo. Nina miró hacia el cielo, confundida, dejándose llevar por el tenue calor que le devolvía las energías; intentó en vano ver a través de aquélla luz, pero fue imposible. Luego, sintió como si flotara, y todo su cuerpo se relajó. Cerrando los ojos, Nina esperó, tranquila y sin más sentimientos que el anhelo de por fin descansar, a ver el final de aquélla luz hermosa…

-¿Estás seguro de eso, padre? –preguntó Thor, sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que Nina era lentamente devorada por el haz de luz.

-Así decía la leyenda que ocurriría. No esperaba que pasara de este modo, claro, pero ya ves que hemos estado llenándonos de sorpresas estos días.

-Pero… creí que sólo era un cuento para niños.

-Jamás, pero jamás, subestimes un cuento para niños…

Nina, aletargada, creyó escuchar en la distancia una voz que decía:

-Ése acto desinteresado por parte de tu hermano lo ha salvado del peor de los castigos. Y lo que ella ha hecho también le ha otorgado una segunda oportunidad. Si hay algo incomprensible en éste y en cualquier otro mundo, es el amor, y lo que hace con todo lo que toca… No podemos sino ver, sorprendidos, lo que éste puede hacer cuando dos corazones que sufrieron tanto logran sanarse el uno al otro con su respectivo sacrificio… y eso era realmente de lo que hablaba aquélla historia, Thor… De cómo el amor puede dirigir destinos y hasta derrotar a la muerte…

En los cielos de Asgard, iluminados por la suavidad del sol, las más hermosas aves de los Nueve Reinos revolotean, cantando ante la llegada de la nueva primavera, y todos los que viven ahí admiran su belleza y su voz. Las aves después se retiran a sus nidos para cuidar de sus polluelos y así es como termina el primer grandioso día del renacimiento de la vida.

Pero en el ocaso, cuando todos creen que el bello espectáculo ha finalizado, se pueden ver, a la distancia, una pareja de aves que vuelan a la par, volando en sentido contrario del sol como si quisieran alcanzar la luna, y sólo cuando ha anochecido se posan en las ramas del árbol más alto, donde como cualquier otra pareja de aves se prodigan tiernos cariños antes de sumirse en el más profundo sueño, pues ésta pareja de aves sólo aparece una vez al año, en el ocaso del primer día de primavera.

Ésas dos aves son un cuervo negro macho, llamado Lopt, y un cuervo blanco hembra, llamado Ninaj.

FIN


End file.
